Shadowed
by Cere
Summary: A story that parallels events in Ocarina of Time. An evil created by Ganondorf goes back in time to try and change history. Link meets with the Zora in Chapter 10!
1. Prelude

_Note: This story parallels events in Ocarina of Time. Therefore, many spoilers are ahead. You have been warned! Also, dungeons in this story will not be true to the dungeons in the game. Addition, deletions, and other changes have been made to help the story flow._

**Shadowed  
By Cere**

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

Darkness. It was what Ganondorf like best. He pondered this as he descended through the dark passages of his tower. This tower symbolized his power. The dark, menacing structure had been built shortly after he had obtained the Triforce of Power and destroyed Castle Town. From then on, his army of evil had spread to take over all of Hyrule. His dark minions overshadowed the whole kingdom, and nothing could stop him!

But this boy, Link, troubled him. He had rampaged through all the Temples and defeated the dark monsters Ganondorf had put there. Because of the boy, the Sages were awakening! A recent report told him that Link was supposedly on his way to Ganon's Tower right now in an attempt to end his reign!

Ganondorf laughed. Let the boy come! He could never defeat the holder of the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf would surely triumph. The boy was merely coming to his death.

Ganondorf came to the door he wanted. He opened it and entered the dark room. Not a single ray of light entered this room. Ganondorf stood still and watched as something shifted in the darkness, a shadow among shadows. He walked up to the bars of the cage and peered in at the creature inside.

It was Ganondorf's best creation, his most devious monster. It was still young, only a few weeks old, but when it matured, it would be a most formidable opponent. For this creature had the ability to warp time, and could instantly transport to any place or time. All the powers of darkness were at its command!

Ganondorf walked back to the door and turned back before leaving. "Good night, Vindari," he said, "my most wonderful creation." Then he turned and left the room.

_Ah, what to do now_, he wondered. _Perhaps I should play the organ while I prepare for Link's arrival. The Princess always hates it when I do that._ He swiftly left for the top of the tower.

* * *

Vindari crouched in the darkness, the beloved darkness. Thoughts wandered aimlessly through his mind. He always loved it when Ganondorf visited him. An aura of evil flowed from his creator. Vindari found it most pleasing.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling sound. The room was shaking! He crouched further into the darkness as stone started to fall from the ceiling. Two fallen stones provided a protective arch, and Vindari hid under it. Rock rained from above and the sound was deafening. Dust flew up in large gray clouds. He huddled in fright as the tower collapsed around him.

When the noise finally stopped, Vindari peeked out from under his arch. There was nothing left of the tower! It was all flattened! Vindari looked around and noticed two people fighting. One of them was wearing strange green clothes and had a fairy hovering around him. The other was large and monstrous, but Vindari recognized it as his creator. The two fought until the green man plunged his sword into the creator. A third person, a woman, shone a bright light on the creator and he vanished.

Vindari was confused and frightened. A cold wind blew around the remains of the tower. Not knowing anywhere else to go, he jumped outside of time. It was the only place he felt safe, because no one could reach him here.

He huddled in his dark sanctuary. Time streams ran all around him. He looked at them and tried to figure out what had happened. He saw the green man, whose name was Link. He saw Link traveling around and defeating his fellow monsters. Worst of all, he saw Link defeating his creator.

Vindari felt a surge of anger. Link had destroyed his creator! In that moment, Vindari vowed revenge. He would do whatever he could to avenge his creator's defeat.

He started to lay out a plan. He would stay here in his sanctuary for a while, so he could develop the strength that he needed. When he was at full power, he would jump back in time and help his creator defeat this Link. He would have his revenge!

* * *

The woman raced blindly across the plain. Her horse was wheezing underneath her, but she paid no attention. The roar of the battle still raged behind her. She had to get as far away from that roar as possible.

She looked down at the baby in her arms and felt a fresh stab of pain in her side. She had not escaped unscathed. Blood flowed freely from the wound in her side. She was not sure if she could make it. But it didn't matter, as long as she got the baby to safety.

The horse finally couldn't go any further. He stumbled over a tree root and fell hard to the ground. The bundle in her arms flew out and fell into the soft grass. _Link!_ She pushed herself up using her good arm and checked to see that the baby was okay. When she was satisfied, she looked around and saw a shadowy opening nearby. She was not sure where it led, but hopefully it led to safety.

She stumbled through the opening and across a wooden bridge. She passed through another entrance and saw trees and vegetation all around her. _This must be the forest_, she thought. _Link will be safe here._

She continued staggering around, faint from the loss of blood. She had to find someone to take her baby. Eyes watched from doorways of houses, but the children were afraid of this strange woman.

The woman gradually made her way into a corridor. When she got to the end, she saw a large tree in a clearing. She finally ran out of strength and collapsed on the grass.

"Who art thou?" an old voice asked her.

She could give no response, but instead held out the baby. "Please," she struggled to say. "Take…care…Link…" With those words, she fell dead on the ground.

The Deku Tree looked at the child. There was something strange about the boy. There was an aura of destiny around him. This child was meant to do heroic deeds.

Something caught the Deku Tree's attention. A dark shape was moving swiftly towards the child. It was a tall, spindly thing, looking as though made of sticks. Two red eyes glowed from its face. Evil radiated from this creature. It meant harm to the child.

"Stop!" the Deku Tree shouted in its loudest voice. The shadow halted at the word. "You, evil being, do not belong in this forest of good. I do not know what evil deeds you plan, but as long as I am the Guardian of the Forest, you shall never come close to here. Be gone!"

The shadow recoiled at the words and instantly vanished. The Deku Tree returned its attention to the child. What dark deed had the shadow intended? Such an evil spirit was distressing to think of. The Deku Tree felt that terrible things would come of the creature. The future was shadowy, and many things were concealed in it. The Deku Tree felt a sudden sensation, that the fate of Hyrule may someday hang in the balance and the child may be their only hope.

But first things first. The Deku Tree summoned the Kokiri. Arrangements needed to be made for the newcomer.


	2. Journey's Beginning

**Shadowed  
By Cere**

**Chapter 2: Journey's Beginning**

Lightning forked in the distance, and thunder crashed loudly. Link stood in the downpour, staring at the structure in front of him. Thick walls rose high in front of him, and a castle towered in the distance. The setting was all too familiar.

The sequence of events repeated. The drawbridge lowered and clanked into place on the ground. The sound of hooves was coming closer, and a horse appeared in the mist. It was carrying two riders, a young girl and an older woman. They rushed past him, the girl staring at him, as if wanting to tell him something.

As the horse disappeared into the distance, another appeared from behind the wall. It was a black horse and carried a man in black armor. Link watched in shock as the horse reared and the man glared at the boy.

To Link's surprise, another figure appeared. A black, stick-like creature walked out of the gate. It's red eyes bored into Link's head. The man in armor and the creature moved side-by-side to attack Link.

He woke with a start, the dream still fresh in his mind. He had been having that dream often lately. It was always the same, but the strange black creature was new this time. _What does it mean?_ he wondered.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a light that was moving around him. With a shock, he realized that it was a fairy! Had a fairy come to him at last?

"Hi, Link!" the fairy said enthusiastically. "I'm Navi, and I'll be your partner from now on!"

"The Great Deku Tree finally gave me a fairy?" he asked with astonishment.

"That's right," she replied. "Speaking of which, the Great Deku Tree has summoned you! I'm supposed to bring you there immediately!"

"Awesome!" Link said. The dream was pushed from his mind. This was his lucky day!

He walked out of the door and looked around at Kokiri Forest. The forest was active with the early-morning bustle of children getting ready for the upcoming day. Link saw Saria running towards him. He waved and climbed down from his treehouse to greet her.

"Hi, Link!" Saria said, coming to a stop before him. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Link, is that a fairy?"

"It sure is," Link said proudly.

"I'm Navi!" Navi exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you," Saria said. She followed the floating ball of light for a while, then turned to look at Link. "Isn't this great? You have a fairy now!"

"We'd love to stay and chat," Navi chimed in, "but we have to see the Great Deku Tree."

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" Saria asked. This seemed to be too much to take. "This certainly looks to be a very big day for you!"

"I know," Link said, starting to walk away. "I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye!" Saria said.

Link turned and started walking through their village to where the Great Deku Tree lived. He talked to children as he passed, thanking them for their comments of congratulations.

"Navi," he said after a particularly long conversation, "just what does the Great Deku Tree want me for?"

"I'm not exactly sure," she replied. "It probably has something to do with…"

"With what?" Link asked when she wouldn't finish.

"Nothing," Navi said. "I'm sure that if the Great Deku Tree wants you to know, he'll tell you. Look, we're almost there!"

"Oh, no," Link said. Someone was standing in front of the entrance. "Hello, Mido."

"Well, hi, Mr. No-Fairy," Mido sneered. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to see the Great Deku Tree," Link answered, keeping the anger out of his voice.

"You, see the Great Deku Tree?" Mido said, then burst out laughing. "The Great Deku Tree does not want to be bothered by fairyless boys like you."

"Hey, leave him alone!" Navi shouted. "The Great Deku Tree summoned him!"

Mido stopped laughing and looked at the fairy. "Well, what do we have here?"

"I'm Navi," she said, "and I'm Link's fairy!"

Mido's expression became serious. "Well," he said, "I've got to hand it to you." He nodded his head, as if reassessing what he thought of Link. "It's pretty hard to fool the Great Deku Tree into giving a boy a fairy!"

Link growled as Mido laughed in his face. "Knock it off," Link said, and started to walk around Mido.

"Wait a minute," Mido said, and moved back in front of Link. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Like my fairy said," Navi said. "The Great Deku Tree summoned me."

"Summoned you?" Mido asked with disbelief. "Why would the Great Deku Tree summon you and not me? I don't believe it."

"Just let me through," Link said with exasperation.

"I can't," Mido said. "I'm guarding the Great Deku Tree and cannot allow you to pass."

"You're guarding the Great Deku Tree?" Navi asked. "Did he ask you to do that?"

"…no," said Mido, "but I'm sure he'll be very pleased with me for doing so."

Link tried to sneak around Mido but he noticed and jumped in front of him. "Oh no, you don't," Mido said, and raised his fists. "The only way to the Great Deku Tree is through me."

Link saw no traces of playfulness on Mido's face. He meant it. Link sighed and walked away.

"Are you going to let him boss you around?" Navi asked once they were out of hearing range.

"I can't fight Mido," Link said. "I've done it before and lost."

Navi looked Link over, as if seeing him for the first time. "You're very unequipped," she said. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before. You'll need some more gear before you can tackle the tasks ahead of you."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Just follow me," Navi said, and started flying away. Link hurried to catch up to her.

* * *

The desert winds howled outside. Ganondorf slammed shut the door to his study, draped his traveling cloak on a wooden peg, and sat heavily into his chair. He paused with his hand to his chin, thinking about something, then turned to the map on his desk.

It was a map of Hyrule. It was very fine quality, and made by Ganondorf himself. He had discovered many secrets about Hyrule. Being he was the King of Thieves, it was his duty to.

It had been hard work, but it was necessary in his quest to obtain the Triforce. He had spent many nights pouring over ancient texts and faded scrolls. But all that work had paid off, and Ganondorf had finally discovered the steps to reaching the Sacred Realm.

His eyes roamed around the map's shapes and symbols. There was Kokiri Forest, the resting place of the Kokiri's Emerald. It was held by the Great Deku Tree, but not for much longer. He had planted a Gohma inside it, and it would only be a matter of time before the creature devoured the tree's life force.

And there was Death Mountain, home of the Gorons and the Goron's Ruby. His evil magic had caused many Dodongos to rise in the Dodongo's Cavern, and he himself had placed a boulder in front of the entrance. The Gorons would soon starve to death, leaving the Stone to be his for the taking.

Zora's Domain contained the last Spiritual Stone, the Zora's Sapphire. His evil creatures had driven their Lord Jabu-Jabu berserk and caused the giant fish to swallow the guardian of the Spiritual Stone. After he had picked up the other two stones, he would easily retrieve the third one.

But the final piece necessary for obtaining the Triforce lay in Hyrule Castle. The Ocarina of Time, the instrument capable of bending time itself, was held by some member of the Royal Family. Which member, he was not certain, but his trip to the Castle tomorrow would tell him.

A noise sounded behind him. Ganondorf quickly turned and saw a strange creature standing across the room. He shouted and fired a blast of energy at the thing, making it retreat into the back of the room.

"Do not harm me, master!" it exclaimed. "I come in peace!"

_Master_? Ganondorf examined the strange creature. It was black and very thin, looking as though it were made of sticks. Its height was that of a tall man. Red eyes burned from its head, but no other facial features could be seen. An aura of evil seemed to come from the thing, and it intrigued him. "Who are you?" he asked.

It stood up and bowed. "Vindari at your service," it said.

Vindari? The name was not familiar. "Have we met before?" Ganondorf asked.

"In a sense," Vindari said, straightening back up to talk face-to-face. "I come from your future. I was your most evil creation, able to leap across time and space. Unfortunately, you made me shortly before you met your demise."

"My demise," Ganondorf said.

"At the hands of a boy," Vindari explained.

"This is preposterous," Ganondorf said.

"I know it is hard to believe," Vindari continued, "but it is true. That is why I have come back here, to help you succeed this time."

"What makes me think I can trust you?" Ganondorf asked. He liked this monster, but he was wary of it.

"You created me," it said, "gave me life. I have nothing but undying devotion to you, my master." The creature blinked its searing crimson eyes. "But if that does not sway you, then perhaps I can tell you that a rebellion is brewing in your ranks."

"Among my Gerudo army?" he asked.

Vindari walked to the table in the center of the room and pointed at a room on the map of the Gerudo Fortress. "They are meeting in that room as we speak."

Ganondorf frowned. At least this could be easily proven. He reached into a cage and brought out a Keese. The bat flapped its wings and settled on Ganondorf's hand.

"Go to that room," he said, indicating at the map. "See what is going on there."

The Keese took off and flew out the door. Ganondorf watched it leave and then turned to face Vindari. "So, then," he said, "what happens in the future?"

"The boy, Link," Vindari said, "retrieves the Spiritual Stones for you by breaking your curses. When he goes to enter the Sacred Realm, you sneak past him and get the Triforce first. Unfortunately, it breaks under your unworthy hands."

"What?!" Ganondorf shouted, enraged.

Vindari shrank back. "I am sorry, master, but it's the truth. You get the Triforce of Power, while the other two Triforces went to two other people. You must find the other Triforces and unite them to get your ultimate wish.

"The Triforce of Power is no small bauble, though. With its power, you are able to conquer Hyrule. However, after seven years, Link returns and awakens the Sages so they can seal you in the Sacred Realm."

"I do not like that story," Ganondorf growled.

"Neither do I," said Vindari. "That's why I'm trying to change it."

They were interrupted by the returning Keese. It fluttered onto Ganondorf's shoulder and chattered into his ear. Ganondorf nodded, his expression unchanged. However, Vindari could see that his attitude was much more acceptant.

"It seems I was wrong about you," he said, returning the Keese to its cage. "You were correct, and if your story is to be believed, then we have much work to do."

Though he couldn't see it, Ganondorf could sense that Vindari was smiling. "I have a plan all ready, my master."

* * *

Link strode confidently towards the corridor to the Great Deku Tree. He and Navi has searched high and low around the forest, and Link now had the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield. He was prepared to take on Mido.

Mido watched Link as he approached, an expression of contempt on his face. That expression changed when he saw what Link was carrying.

"Now," Link said, "I want to see the Great Deku Tree."

Mido stared speechless at Link's weapons. He grumbled, but finally sulked out of the way. Link started walking down the corridor. "Even with those weapons," Mido shouted after him, "a wimp is still a wimp!"

"Has he always been this nice?" Navi asked.

"Just be glad you haven't had to put up with him for your whole life," Link answered.

He walked around a bend in the corridor and was startled when two plants sprung up in front of him. Link drew his sword, but Navi flashed in front of his face. "Don't!" she said urgently. "Those are Deku Babas, and they guard the Great Deku Tree. If they sense your intentions are good, they will let you past."

Link warily put away his sword and walked up to the Babas. They snapped their jaws a couple times, then seemed to relax and turned away from him. Link quickly walked past them. He gave one last glance to the Babas, then walked around the corner.

His breath was taken away as he saw the gigantic tree in the middle of the clearing. "Great Deku Tree," Navi called, "I'm back!"

"Thou hast done well, Navi," the Great Deku Tree said.

"Thank you," Navi said bashfully.

"And thou, young Link," the Great Deku Tree said, "art thou prepared for thy troubles ahead?"

"Troubles?" Link asked.

"The time has come to take thy place in destiny," the Great Deku Tree continued. "It is a shame I cannot tell you more, but time is short. A horrible curse has been placed upon me. You must destroy that curse, or I shall perish."

The Great Deku Tree die? And he was supposed to help? It sounded like one of his adventure games with Saria. This was all going too fast for him. "Are you serious?" Link asked.

"I wish I were not," the Great Deku Tree said. "Now, thou must hurry. Navi, also. She shall be thy companion in troubles ahead. She will help you greatly."

"C'mon, Link!" Navi said cheerfully. "This is the adventure you've been waiting for!"

Link took a deep breath. This was an awful lot to take in all at once. Still, the Great Deku Tree was asking his help, and he had always dreamed of going on an adventure.

"Okay," he said, "Let's do it."

"Good!" the Great Deku Tree said. A gap started opening in the Tree's base. It left a large black entryway. "Enter, Link, and may thy courage be thy guide."

"Here we go!" Navi shouted as they quickly hurried inside the ancient tree, little imagining what great perils would lie ahead.


	3. First Blood

**Shadowed  
By Cere**

**Chapter 3: First Blood**

It was dark, very dark. Link had to wait for his eyes to adjust. Around him, the wooden walls towered upwards. The only sound was a faint rustling noise. Link thought he could see something moving high up.

Link took a few steps further into the Great Deku Tree's interior. A web covered a hole in the middle of the floor. "Be careful," Navi advised. "That web is very sticky."

Link took Navi's advice and stayed away from it. He let his gaze wander. Even in his wildest imaginings, he'd never thought of being inside a tree. The atmosphere was perfect, though. If he let his mind wander, he could see all sorts of evil things lurking in the dark.

He brought his mind back to the present. This was serious. He had to think. He guessed that he needed to climb upwards, but how? His eyes came to rest on a ladder.

He started to walk towards it, but a Deku Baba sprung up in front of it. It snapped its jaws and watched him. Link was going to walk past it, but Navi flew into his face. "Watch out, Link!" she exclaimed. "That's no ordinary Baba."

"What do you mean?" he asked. He was answered when the Baba lunged at him, its jaws clamping inches away from his face.

"Those aren't nice Babas," Navi explained. "They're evil."

"Wonderful," Link said. He drew his sword and came closer. It sprang at him, but he put up his shield just in time. It ran into the shield and was stunned, allowing Link a chance to attack. The head came cleanly off its stem.

Link was about to climb up the ladder when Navi called after him. "Wait!" she shouted. "Look what it left behind."

Link noticed the stem lying on the ground. He didn't see anything else near it. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"It's a Deku Stick," said Navi. "It could come in very handy."

Link stuffed it in his pocket and climbed up the ladder. At the top, he noticed a walkway running around the inside of the Tree. He started walking around when Navi alerted him again.

"Look in this grass," Navi instructed. "I think I can see something in it."

Link chopped the grass with a few quick sword strokes and some large nuts fell out. Link picked a couple up. "They're Deku Nuts," Navi said. "What luck!"

"What do they do?" Link asked, turning them over in his hand.

"Break them open and they give a blinding flash," Navi explained. "They can be used to stun enemies. Be sure to cut some grass wherever possible. Mischievous fairies often hide useful things in them."

Link put a couple Deku Nuts into his pocket along with the Stick and continued walking. His pockets were going to be awfully full if this kept up.

His ears picked up a rustling sound coming from above. He looked up a wall covered with thick vines and noticed some spiders crawling above.

"Those are Skulltulas," Navi said. "They're big trouble if you want to climb this wall."

Link studied the Skulltulas for a moment. "Do you think I can hit them with some Nuts?" he asked.

"I wouldn't waste them by doing that," Navi said. "There's probably a better way."

Link agreed and kept walking, looking for another way to climb up. He came to a door in the wall. He had never seen one before, because all the Kokiri houses had open doorways.

"It's a door," Navi explained. "Touch it and it opens."

Link hesitantly stretched out a hand and tapped the door. It slid up and revealed the room beyond it. Link walked past and it slammed shut. "Interesting," he commented.

Suddenly, iron bars came down, blocking the doorway. Link turned and saw one other door, also blocked by bars. "This isn't a good thing, is it," he said.

"There's got to be some way to get out," Navi said hopefully.

Link walked toward a leafy patch in the middle of the room, letting his gaze wander around the plain wooden room. He heard a noise and turned to see something pop out of the leaves. It eyed him for a moment, then shot a Nut at him. The Nut knocked him to the ground. He shook his head and looked up to see the creature retreat back into the hole covered by vegetation. "What was that?" Link asked.

"A Deku Scrub," Navi replied. Link walked up next to its burrow. "It won't come out if you're that close," Navi said.

"Then how do I attack it?" Link asked.

"Bounce the Nuts it shoots back at it," Navi answered.

Link reluctantly followed Navi's advice and backed away, his shield held ready. The Scrub poked its head out of its burrow and shot another Nut, but Link blocked it and sent it back at the Scrub. It gave a yelp, jumped out of its burrow, and started running around the room, trying to find a place to hide.

"Catch it!" Navi exclaimed. Link raced after the Scrub and managed to tackle it to the ground.

It immediately started begging for mercy. "Please," it shrieked in a high-pitched voice, "I didn't mean any harm! Here, I'll open the door for you."

The bars lifted from the doors. Link reluctantly got off the Scrub and watched it scurry away. Then he turned to the door and entered the next room. It was very small, compared to the last room, and held a large treasure chest in the middle.

"I wonder what's inside," Navi said. Link wasted no time wondering and opened the chest. He reached inside and brought out a Slingshot and a Deku Seed Bag to carry ammo.

"Perfect!" Link said. "Now we can take care of those Skulltulas."

Link exited the room and walked back into the central chamber. He ran down the walkway until he reached the vine-covered wall. The Skulltulas were still crawling overhead. Link went down on one knee and brought up the Slingshot. He aimed carefully and let a Seed fly. It hit true and the Skulltula, mortally wounded, fell off the wall and landed heavily on the walkway.

Link was about to take aim for another one when he noticed something strange about the dead Skulltula. It was burning up in green flames, and a Deku Nut took its place. "What happened?" Link asked.

"It was a creature made of evil magic," Navi said. "When they die, they just burn away and leave something good for you."

Link picked up the Nut and quickly destroyed the other Skulltulas. After collecting their remains, he climbed up the wall and onto the next floor. There was another circular walkway, plus three planks jutting out into the middle. Link walked toward one, but a gigantic Skulltula dropped down and glared at him.

Link brought out his Slingshot again, but Navi stopped him. "It won't do any good," she said. "Their front sides are armored."

Link reluctantly put away his Slingshot. He angrily eyed the Skulltula and started exploring the third floor. He found another doorway and went through it. Bars dropped and blocked the doorway behind him. "Here we go again," Link said.

He looked around the room. He was on an elevated platform, and there was another one across the room. However, Link could see no way of climbing up onto it.

"Link!" Navi shouted. He turned to see Navi hovering over a golden switch. "It's a Floor Switch. Step on it and see what it does."

Link walked onto the Switch and it sunk into the floor. Three pillars rose out of the floor and gave him a way over. He quickly leapt across and landed on the opposite side. As soon as he landed, a Baba sprung up and chomped at Link. It took a bite out of his clothes and almost knocked him off the platform. The Baba complacently chewed on part of Link's shirt while Link got back up.

"That was too close," Link said, feeling the hole of his shirt. He drew his sword and advanced on the Baba. A few quick slashes and it was finished.

Link looked around, wondering what to do next. He noticed an alcove covered with a web and was about to ignore it when he noticed something moving inside. Link walked closer and two scarlet eyes turned to look at him. Navi, to Link's astonishment, started growling.

"Who's there?" the thing inside asked.

"I am Link," he said. "Who are you?"

"I am Vindari," it said. It stood up and Link saw an incredibly black, incredibly thin man with no facial features except the eyes, which were staring at the growling fairy. "What's your problem?"

"That's an evil creature," she said to Link. "I can feel the aura around it. Let's leave it there."

"No, wait!" Vindari shouted. Link was surprised by the sadness in his voice. "I was not always like this. I was cursed by Ganondorf."

"Who?" Link asked, confused by Navi's hostile behavior.

"Ganondorf," Vindari repeated. "He's an evil man from the desert."

That news intrigued Navi. "From the desert, you say?" she asked, still with half a growl in her voice.

"Yes," Vindari replied. "You know him?"

"A man in black armor," Navi said, her voice distant, as though remembering something.

"With green skin and red hair," Vindari added.

Link stood back and listened attentively. They were describing the man from his dreams. And then, Link realized that Vindari seemed like the creature from his latest dream.

"How do you know of this Ganondorf?" Link asked Navi.

"The Great Deku Tree has been having nightmares," Navi said. "The evil man from the desert occupied many of them."

"I'm not surprised," Vindari commented. "His power is growing and causing an evil climate to cover the land. Those sensitive to it have horrendous nightmares." He sighed and sat heavily onto the ground. "He made my life a living nightmare."

"What happened to you?" Link asked.

"I was sneaking around his hideout," he explained, "having some fun. Unfortunately, I was caught. For my punishment, I was turned into this." He indicated his black stick-like body. "His curse also made an evil aura around me, to discourage people from helping me." He glared at the fairy.

Link turned to look at Navi. "I don't know," she said. "How do we know we can trust it?"

"I know about the curse on this tree," Vindari said excitedly. "I found out while sneaking around Ganondorf's lair. You'll find it at the base of the tree. You need to jump down and break through the web in the floor to get down to it."

"But how do we get out of this room?" Navi asked.

"Rekindle the torch by the door," Vindari said. "Use a Deku Stick to carry the flame over from the burning one. And while you are doing that, use a burning Deku Stick to release me."

Link eyed Vindari warily. If he was right, then he could be a big help. But still, there was his dream. Link wasn't sure what to think.

Vindari could tell that he was losing them. He pointed to an Eye Switch on the ceiling. "If you want to be sure," he said, "hit that switch."

Link gave a glance to Navi. "It may be a trap," she said.

"Let's give him a chance," Link said. "Besides, we won't be releasing him."

Link took careful aim with his Slingshot and fired a Seed directly into the Eye Switch. The eye closed and a treasure chest appeared on the floor. Link jumped down and opened it to discover a map inside. "Look," he called to Navi, "it shows the whole inside of the Great Deku Tree." He examined it. "And Vindari is right. We need to go down further."

Navi grudgingly agreed and watched as Link burned the web and freed Vindari. He walked out and stretched his arms high over his head. "Thanks a lot," he said. "I feel much better now."

"Now what are you going to do?" Link asked.

Vindari froze in mid-stretch. "I'm not sure," he said, lowering his arms. "I should probably go visit my family first and tell them I'm alright."

"Well," said Link, "good luck." He lit the torch near the door and watched the bars retract. They left the room. Vindari jumped down and left the Great Deku Tree, while Link turned his attention to the Skulltulas hanging above.

"I can't believe you just did that," Navi commented.

"He seemed like a nice guy," said Link. "Besides, he didn't cause us any harm when we released him."

"When _you_ released him," Navi corrected.

Link sighed. "Let's put this behind us," he said. "We have more important things to worry about now. How are we going to take care of those Skulltulas?"

Link walked close to one and watched it descend to block the way onto the plank. It eyed him warily and only climbed back up when he backed away. Link crouched for a moment, then sprinted as fast as he could, trying to run underneath the Skulltula. It fell faster than he expected and twirled, lashing its legs around. Link was thrown back with several cuts from the spider's attack.

He carefully examined his wounds as the Skulltula resumed its previous position. He quickly wiped off the blood and made some makeshift bandages. Then he turned to face his problem anew.

"Their weakness," Navi said, "is in their soft backsides."

"That's nice," Link said. "How am I supposed to…"

He stopped. Across the room he could see another Skulltula hanging near the ceiling. It was positioned with its back facing him. Link quietly drew his Slingshot, as though any noise he made would alert it, and fired a shot. It hit true and the Skulltula fell to the ground and burned away.

Link let out a victory cry and made his way over to the plank the Skulltula had previously guarded. He cautiously walked out onto it and looked down at the web far below. He took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and jumped.

Exhilaration ran through him as he plummeted downward. He landed on top of the web and it snapped under the force of his dive. He continued falling and landed in a pool of water. He pulled himself out and looked around to see what needed to be done next.

* * *

"He believed you?"

"Yes, master. He thinks I am on his side."

"Good, Vindari. This inside position may be very helpful."

"Thank you, master." A pause. "I have a request."

"What is that?"

"I know we cannot kill the boy, for he will give us all the Spiritual Stones. But, can I have some fun with him otherwise?"

"What do you have in mind, Vindari?"

* * *

Saria sat in her house, trying to read a book, but she kept thinking about Link. She looked up again and gazed out her window. She could see the passage to the Great Deku Tree. Link had been gone for quite some time. She was beginning to get worried.

A knock sounded and she turned to see a black creature standing at her doorway. She backed away, frightened by the strange thing.

"Do not be afraid," it said. "I am a friend of Link."

Saria's fears were forgotten. "Link?" she asked. "Where is he?"

"Inside the Deku Tree," it responded breathing heavily. "I came here as fast as I could. He's in grave danger!"

"Oh no!" Saria gasped. "What's happened?"

"He's under attack by a monster," it said. "He asked me to come and summon you to help him."

"I'll go right away," she said, worry for her friend making her forget her senses. Vindari smiled wickedly as she ran off.

* * *

Link entered the dark room. He had made progress through several rooms, fighting Deku Babas and Scrubs along the way. The map showed that this room was the last before he re-entered the room that he had dropped down into. He was sure he would find something important here.

He walked forward into the circular room, looking cautiously around him. He could see nothing strange about the room, and said so to Navi.

"Don't be fooled," said Navi. "There has to be something here."

Link complied and kept looking, when he heard a sound above him. He gazed upward and saw what was the problem in this room.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked.

Link was interrupted as three things fell from the ceiling. He drew his sword and backed away as the creatures started walking around. "Gohma larvae," Navi whispered. "Attack when their eye is red."

Link slowly advanced on one. It turned its one eye to him and it flared red in anger. Link used the opportunity to swing with his sword and chop down the monster. He turned and saw another one charging at him. He raised his shield and felt the satisfactory "_whack_" as it rammed into the wood. Link swung his sword and killed it, then turned to look for the last one.

The room was eerily silent. Link strained his eyes to see where the creature was hiding. He heard a bloodcurdling screech and looked up to see the Gohma larva falling at him. Link had little time to react as it landed on his head and started clawing. Link flailed his sword wildly and caught it right in the eye. It fell off onto the ground and burned away.

"That was scary," Navi said. Link said nothing but instead walked to the room's exit.

He found himself on a different platform than before, one that was higher up. In the middle was a web covering another hole in the ground. However, this time he couldn't jump through it. There had to be another way.

He looked around the room and spotted a burning torch. That gave him an idea. He walked over and lit a Deku Stick, then rushed back and swung his burning Stick to destroy the web. He quickly blew out the Deku Stick and looked down into the darkness. He thought he could hear water. He hoped for the best and jumped off the edge.

He landed with a loud splash. Treading water, he turned to see a big stone door. He swam up onto the land and walked over to the door. He took out his map and looked at it. It didn't show what was behind this door. There was only one way he could find out.

Navi made nervous noises as he touched the door and it slid upward. The interior was clouded in mist. Not having any other options, he walked inside.

The heavy door slammed shut behind him. He took a few moments to look around. Four wooden columns held the ceiling up. The ceiling itself was a web of branches, with red and green sections showing between them. "We must be in the Great Deku Tree's central chamber," Navi said in awe. "This is like his heart."

"The source of the curse must be in here," Link said with conviction. He started walking into the chamber when he heard a rustling. Something was moving.

"Link!" A terrified voice called his name. He looked up to see Saria tied to the ceiling in webbing!

"Saria!" Link called. "What are you doing here?"

"Run, Link!" Saria ordered. "Get out while you can!"

Link noticed a dark shadow crawling across the ceiling towards Saria. "Leave her alone!" he shouted, and shot a Deku Seed at it. He heard a clank as the Seed bounced off heavy armor, and the shadow dropped down to the floor.

Link watched in horror as the monster approached him and came into view. It was a hideous thing, with one large eye that glared at him. It walked along on two legs, and had two large stabbing arms above its eye. "It's Queen Gohma!" Navi exclaimed. "It was the mother of those Gohma larvae!"

"Do I defeat it the same way?" Link asked nervously. The Queen Gohma was advancing quickly and making harsh cries.

"Its body is armored," Navi explained. "You have to attack its eye."

Queen Gohma had reached Link and was trying to stab him with its arms. Link frantically tried to dodge, Saria's screams running through his head. _I've got to keep my cool_, he told himself. _I can't lose my composure. Remember, this is just like those games you played with Saria._

_Except this time, it's real._

Queen Gohma raised a foot and tried to squash him. Link risked a sword strike but felt it deflected by the creature's armor. _I've got to hit the eye_, he reminded himself. The monster turned to attack again. Link lunged for the eye, but Queen Gohma blinked and the armored eyelid stopped his blow. Link backed off, feeling at a loss.

The creature attacked viciously, infuriated that this child had entered its lair. Link continuously danced out of danger, but he knew he wouldn't last too long. Some of those blows came awfully close. "I could use some help here," he told Navi.

"Well, maybe you have to stun it," she suggested.

Stun it? How could he do that? Then he remembered the Deku Nuts in his pocket. He quickly ran away and pulled one out of his pocket. "How do these work?" he asked.

"Throw them on the ground to break them open," Navi replied.

Link watched Queen Gohma come closer. When he felt it was close enough, he hurled the Nut as hard as he could against the ground. There was a blinding flash of light, and Queen Gohma fell to the ground. Its eye was turning all colors and spinning madly in its socket.

Link immediately ran in with his sword and struck hard. The creature shrieked in pain and started retreating. Link started to celebrate, but Navi stopped him short. "We're not done yet," she said. "It's still alive."

Link, now sobered, watched Queen Gohma as it climbed up a wall and across the ceiling. _What is it doing?_ he wondered. _Is it trying to pounce on me?_

Queen Gohma stopped directly above Link. He waited warily, watching for what would happen next. A small tube extended from Queen Gohma's rear, and three eggs fell to the floor. Link ran away as the eggs hatched. Now he knew what Queen Gohma was doing. It was sending its children after him. No matter. He would take care of them.

The Gohma larvae ran after Link. He turned and faced the larvae, their eyes crimson. He easily dispatched them and turned to see Queen Gohma churning out more eggs. It was trying to outnumber him.

The floor was becoming populated with Gohma larvae. Every time Link chopped down one, more rose to take its place. "I can't keep on doing this forever," Link said.

"Wait!" Navi cried. "Look at Queen Gohma!"

Link looked at the creature and saw his window of opportunity. While it was laying all these eggs, its eye was wide open in exertion. Link took out his Slingshot and, after taking out of a couple larvae, fired at Queen Gohma.

The Seed hit its eye right-on and the monster fell off the ceiling and hit the floor hard. Link ran over, swatting aside larvae as he went, and found Queen Gohma lying stunned on the ground. Link wasted no time and started slashing viciously. After the fifth blow, Queen Gohma gave out a horrendous screech and shot up stiffly into the air. Then it collapsed, and Link watched as the body disintegrated into dust.

Link turned and killed the few remained Gohma larvae. Then he focused his attention on Saria, still strapped to the ceiling. There was no way he could climb up to cut her free, so he decided to try firing a Deku Seed at the webbing. A few shots broke her free, and Link caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh, Link, thank you," she said.

"What were you doing in here?" Link asked.

She looked ashamed. "Someone told me that you were in danger. I came to help and those _things_ grabbed me and took me here." She hugged Link tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

A blue light shone around the two of them. Everything disappeared and was replaced by the clearing around the Great Deku Tree. "Congratulations," the Great Deku Tree said. "Many thanks for your courageous efforts."

"Did we cure you?" Navi asked.

"Alas," it said, "I was doomed before you even began."

Link and Saria were shocked at this news. "You mean," Link said, "that I just did that for nothing."

"No," the Great Deku Tree said. "Thou didst not slay it in vain. Had you not destroyed Queen Gohma, it would have escaped and terrorized Kokiri Forest. And, thou did something more important. Thou stopped the Queen Gohma from achieving its primary goal."

"What was that?" asked Link.

"First," the Great Deku Tree said, "I must tell you a story.

"Long ago, before Hyrule was formed, the whole of creation was in chaos. Three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, came unto the chaos and instilled order onto it. Din created the land, while Nayru created the law of the land, and Farore created the creatures to uphold the law. When they were finished, they left to return to whatever heavenly realm they came from. At the point where they departed, they left the Triforce.

"The Triforce is an artifact that contains the essence of the goddesses. It is said that whoever obtains the Triforce can have whatever wish they so desire. The Triforce lies in the Sacred Realm, the entrance to which in hidden in this land of Hyrule. Three Spiritual Stones are needed to open the doorway to the Sacred Realm, and they are scattered somewhere in Hyrule.

"The curse was put upon me by an evil man of the desert. He values no life, and would thus destroy me to obtain the Spiritual Stone that I hold."

"We heard of him," Link said. "His name is Ganondorf."

"His name is evil," the Great Deku Tree shouted. "Thou must promise me that thou wilt not allow that man to enter the Sacred Realm. Promise to never let that evil man succeed!"

"I promise," Link said.

"Then I can trust thee with this." A green glow filled the whole clearing, and Link watched in amazement as a green jewel materialized in front of the Great Deku Tree. The stone hovered there for a while, then flew across the clearing and into Link's hands. He gazed at it, and his fingers traced the gold that cradled the jewel.

"That is the Kokiri's Emerald," the Great Deku Tree said. "The stone that the evil man wanted so much. Link, I have one final gift to give thee." Another object materialized in Link's lap. "It is a Magic Pouch, and has unlimited storage space. Use it to store the many items you'll need on your quest."

The Great Deku Tree's voice became labored. "There is…one final instruction I must tell ye…Go forth…to Hyrule Castle…There you will…meet the…Princess of Destiny"

Link, Navi, and Saria watched in sadness as the Great Deku Tree struggled to speak. "Take…care……Good……bye…"

A silence came over the clearing as the Great Deku Tree drew its last breath. Then the Tree turned black, and the Guardian of the Forest was gone.

Tears were in Saria's eyes as they left the clearing. Mido stopped them on the way out. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Did Mr. Stupid-Fairy-Boy insult you?"

To Mido's surprise, Saria reacted vehemently. "Shut up!" she shouted in Mido's face. "Link did nothing wrong! The Great Deku Tree is dead, that's all!"

Mido backed away in shock. "The Great Deku Tree is dead?" he asked in a feeble voice. Then his face turned furious. He rushed over to Link. "What did you do? How could you kill the Great Deku Tree?"

Link had had enough of Mido. When Mido came up in his face, he roughly shoved Mido to the ground. He looked up in surprise at Link. "I didn't do anything," Link yelled. "Get that through your thick skull!" He put his arm around Saria's shoulder and directed her toward her house, leaving Mido lying in shock on the ground.

They entered her house and Saria sat down in a chair, staring off into space. Link watched her, then after some time without speaking, he looked out the window at the exit from the Forest. "I suppose I have to go now," he said quietly.

Saria smiled. "Just like an adventure, eh?"

Link laughed, but it wasn't a very strong one. "You can come along if you want."

Saria shook her head. "I can't. My place is here in the forest."

"And me?"

Saria stood and walked over to Link. "You were always different from the rest of us. You were destined to leave."

Link nodded his head sadly. "I guess."

Saria looked at his face. It was hard and determined. "I wish you luck," she said. She swallowed hard. "Take good care of yourself."

There was a pause, and the two just stood there, looking at each other.

"Whatever happens," Link said, "I promise I'll come back one day."

Saria smiled. "I would like that."

Link sighed deeply and turned to leave. "Link," Saria called after him. He turned to look at her. "I have something for you," she said, and walked over to a chest by the wall. She reached inside and took out an ocarina. Then she walked over and placed it in Link's hands.

"I want you to have this," she said. "I made it myself. Whenever you play it, I hope that you remember me and all the good times we had."

Link took the ocarina and placed it in his Magic Pouch. "I promise I'll come back," he repeated, then gave Saria a long embrace.

Finally, he turned and walked away. Saria stood and the doorway and watched him leave. "Goodbye, Link," she whispered.

* * *

Ganondorf examined the room the King had given him to stay in during his visit to the Castle. _Not too shabby_, he thought, and placed his bag of possessions on the table. There was a bed in one corner, a desk underneath the window, plus a couple of pictures on the walls. He sat down at the desk and brought out his map.

Vindari appeared behind him. "The Deku Tree is dead," he said, glancing at the map Ganondorf was concentrating on.

"Good," Ganondorf said, rubbing his chin. "And the Spiritual Stone?"

"Link has it."

"Very good," he said. He reached for a pen and drew a large "X" over where the Deku Tree was on the map. "One down," he said, then leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. "It's only a matter of time now, Vindari. Only a matter of time."


	4. New Frontiers

**Shadowed  
By Cere**

**Chapter 4: New Frontiers**

Link squinted his eyes in the midday sun. He took a few tentative steps down the corridor away from Kokiri Forest and stopped in awe. In front of him was the largest open area he had ever seen!

"This is incredible!" Link shouted.

"It's Hyrule Field," Navi said. "We need to start heading for Hyrule Castle."

"Where's that?" Link asked, turning around to try to see all the things far off in the distance.

"We should follow that path," Navi said. "It will probably take us there."

Link started walking down the path ahead of him. Along the way, he gazed at the sights around him. In the center of the field was an enclosed area, with strange animal noises coming from it. A tall mountain loomed in the distance with a smoke ring around it. To the left of it was a large town enclosed in a huge wall around it. The scene seemed familiar somehow. Then Link realized that it was the place from his dream.

"Look," said Navi. "There's Castle Town in the distance."

They made their way towards the wall and stopped before the drawbridge. Link turned to look at the massive structure, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Well," said Navi, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He walked inside and immediately noticed the noise of a great commotion. At the end of a short street was the Market Square, and Link stopped to look at all the people. They were so big! All of them were adults. He aimlessly made his way through the Square, glancing at everything as he passed. There were people arguing over goods, men hawking their latest wares, two people practicing their juggling skills, and numerous stores and other buildings. Link felt overwhelmed.

He was so absorbed in the sights and sounds that he accidentally walked backwards into somebody. He turned to see a girl there. "Oh," he said, startled. "Excuse me."

"Well, I've never seen you before" the girl said. She had long red hair, was wearing a white dress, and seemed completely unafraid of the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Uh," Link stammered, "I'm Link."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Malon." She shook Link's hand exuberantly. "Well, you're dressed pretty funny. You're all green! Are you from the forest? I've heard of children living there, but I've never seen one. Oh, what's that?" She pointed at Navi.

"I'm Navi, Link's fairy," Navi said.

"Cool, a fairy!" Malon said. She turned to Link, still grasping Link's hand. "It must be really neat to have a fairy."

"Uh, sure," Link said, pulling his hand away.

"Well, you're awful talkative, aren't you," Malon said.

"I'm sorry," Link said. "It's just that I'm new here and I feel sort of nervous talking to someone I've never met."

"Well, don't worry, I won't hurt you," Malon said. "My father brought me up right and nice." Then, a worried expression crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"My father, know him?" she asked.

"Uh...no."

"Well, you certainly are new around here," she said. "My father's Talon, and he's the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. We're delivering milk to the castle, and I always wait here when he does that. However, he's been gone a long time and hasn't come back. He probably fell asleep. Adults can be silly like that."

"Oh," Link said. He had no idea what adults were like.

"So, anyway, I'm stuck waiting around here," she said. "Do you want to play with me while I wait?"

"Sorry," said Link, "but I have to visit the Princess."

"Oh, really!" exclaimed Malon. "Whatever for?"

"I have to save Hyrule," he replied.

Malon laughed. "What a funny game!" Her laughter died out. "It won't be fun for long. No one's allowed to see the Princess without an invitation. They've gotten really strict lately, since someone tried to sneak in."

"Oh," said Link. He hadn't really thought about how to get in.

"Well, I hope you succeed," said Malon.

"Yeah," he said, and walked off.

"Well," said Navi once they were out of hearing range, "she was a nice girl."

Link nodded. "Very energetic."

They left the Market Square and walked down an unpaved road. They turned a corner and Link stopped to stare at the castle. It was enormous, with large spires stabbing upwards into the sky. Its white walls gleamed in the sun.

"Quick, Link," Navi shouted. "Let's go inside."

Link ran down the road but slowed down when he noticed an iron gate blocking the way ahead. There was a guard standing in front of it. Link timidly walked up and prepared to speak.

"What do you want?" the guard asked before he could speak.

Link was taken aback. "I want to see the Princess," he said.

"Invitation?" the guard asked gruffly.

"Uh…not exactly."

"Then you can't enter."

"That's not very nice," Navi complained.

The guard glared at the fairy without a change in his stony expression. "King's orders," he said. He showed no possibility of being swayed.

"C'mon, let's go," Link said. He and Navi walked away from the guard and hid behind a curve in the road.

"Are you going to just let him keep you out?" Navi said. "You have to save Hyrule!"

"What am I supposed to do, fight him?" Link asked defensively. "There has to be another way in."

He looked around at his surroundings and noticed some vines growing on a nearby wall. He walked over to it and gave them a tug. "These seem sturdy enough," he said, and started to climb.

"Be careful," Navi warned. "You don't want to be seen."

"I know that," Link said, then continued in silence.

When he reached the top, he could see that he was level with the top of the gate. He made his way across the hill, gave a small glance at the guard below, and dropped down quietly behind the gate.

"We're in," Navi said.

Link quickly shushed her and walked across the Castle grounds. He climbed a hill and looked over the top to see a face staring at him. "Uh-oh," he said, and started to run. The guard quickly caught up to him and grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"An intruder, eh?" the guard said, pulling him towards the gate. "Thought you'd like to have some fun and break into the castle?" He opened the gate and threw Link out.

"And stay out!" the guard shouted before leaving to resume his position.

"This is no place for kids like you," the guard at the gate said. "So beat it!"

"They need to invest in some friendlier staff," Navi said as they walked away.

As he left, Link gave backward glances every now and then. The guard kept watching him all the way down the road. Link turned the corner and knocked somebody down. To his surprise, he saw that it was Malon.

"I'm sorry," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"You seem to have a habit of doing that," she said. She brushed the dust off her dress and looked at Link.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm tired of waiting," she replied. "I'm going to go and see what happened to my father."

"I don't think that'll work," he said. "The guard at the gate won't let anyone in if they don't have an invitation. I also have a feeling he doesn't like kids."

"Well, that's not good," she said. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. As she was thinking, Link walked over to the wall of vines and grabbed onto one. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm climbing up so I can jump over the gate and get in," Link answered.

"Oh, can I join you?" Malon asked excitedly.

Link suppressed a grimace. "I, uh, don't think that'd be a good idea," he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, uh, it's pretty dangerous, and-"

"If I can work around wild horses at the ranch, I think I can handle this," Malon said with a glare.

"You'd get in big trouble with your father if you were caught sneaking around," Navi said.

Malon's face fell. "I suppose you're right," she said with a sigh. "But can you at least look for him while you're there?"

"Sure," Link said.

"Wait," Malon said, and started digging around in her pockets. "If he's sleeping, you'll never be able to wake him up. You'll need this."

She pulled out a small white chicken. "It's a Cucco," Malon said, handing it to Link. "Right now it's sleeping, but when it's awake, it can be very noisy. One crow ought to be able to wake my dad."

"Thanks," Link said, putting the Cucco in his Pouch. Then he gripped the vines and started climbing upwards. At the top, he took some time to look around and note the positions of the guards. Once he had their patterns figured out, he leapt down behind the gate and proceeded to make his way across the grounds.

First, he had to climb up from the road. This was the same spot where he'd been caught the first time. This time, however, Navi flew up to the top and told him when to move. "Coast is clear," she whispered down, and Link walked up to the top.

There was a bush where Link could hide behind. He took a long time observing the guards and deciding where to move next. "It seems to me," Navi said, "that you could go along tree by tree, hiding behind each one."

"Yes," Link said, "but what about the gate in front of the Castle?"

"We'll figure that out when we get there," Navi answered.

Link crept out from behind the safety of the bush to the nearest tree. He paused behind it to see if he'd been spotted, then moved to the next tree. He slowly made his way across the grounds until he reached the wall just outside the moat. Some bricks in the wall were loose, giving him hand- and footholds to make his way to the top.

Now that he was closer to the Castle, he could truly appreciate its size. Link gaped as his eyes traveled across the huge stronghold. "Link," Navi said urgently, "this is not the time for daydreaming. We have work to do."

"Right," said Link. He dropped down onto the ground right next to the moat. He looked along where he needed to go next and noticed two guards standing next to the inner gate. There was no way he could sneak past them without being noticed, unless…

Link looked down into the water of the moat. It looked fairly clean. He had no other choice. He dropped down into the water, trying to make as small a splash as possible. When he was sure he hadn't been heard, he quietly started swimming around the castle.

He made his way under the drawbridge, so close to the guards that he could hear them talking. Then he continued on, making his way around a corner in the moat. A bit further down there was an iron grate blocking further passage.

"Now what do I do?" Link asked. "I can't climb over it."

"You're out of sight of the guards," Navi said. "They won't see you if you get out."

Link reached out a hand and grabbed onto the rim of the moat. Then he pulled himself up and lay on the ground, letting his clothes dry off.

He was alerted by the sound of someone snoring. He turned his head to see a man lying on the ground. The man was wearing overalls and a red shirt over a rather large belly. Link stood up and walked over to the man. There were several crates nearby with cow symbols on them. Was this Malon's father?

Link examined his face, trying to see any similarities between him and Malon. The man's loud snores ruffled his mustache. Did Malon say if her father had a mustache? Link realized that he probably should have asked Malon just what her father looked like so that he could identify him.

Link stepped back to get a good look at the man. The clothes seemed appropriate, and the crates of milk were also a good indicator. He might as well try, and if he was wrong he would have to remember to ask Malon if he found her.

He reached into his Pouch and pulled out the Cucco. It slept peacefully in his hand. Link realized that he wasn't sure how he was supposed to use it. He tentatively reached out a finger and gave the Cucco a sharp poke.

The Cucco instantly awoke and started crowing its head off. Link dropped the bird and covered his ears to try to block out the sound. The sleeping man gave a start and woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, watching the noisy Cucco run away.

"Are you Talon?" Link asked.

The man turned to look at the boy. "That's me," he replied. "What do you want?"

"Malon was looking for you," Link said, "and she told me-"

"Malon's looking for me?" Talon asked in shock. He looked up at the sky and let out a yell. "Oh no! I must have fallen asleep. Now I'm really going to get it from her. I told her I'd be back soon. Oh, what am I going to do?" He raced off as fast as he could, still blubbering about all the trouble he was in.

Link turned to figure out an entrance into the Castle when he heard a whistle. He turned back to see a guard running towards him. All the commotion must have alerted him! Link sighed and made no attempt to run away. He knew it wouldn't do him any good.

Dust flew up as he was roughly tossed outside the gates. "You just don't get it, do you," the guard at the gate said. He bent down and glared into Link's eyes. "If we catch you sneaking around where you don't belong again, you'll be banished from Castle Town for life!"

Link picked himself up and walked away. He grabbed the vines and started climbing. The Great Deku Tree had instructed him to visit the Princess, and that was what he was going to do. He'd just have to be really careful this time.

He quickly made his way across the Castle grounds, swam down the moat, and arrived at the place where he'd been caught last time. He noticed a hole in the Castle wall with water pouring out of it. The hole looked just big enough for him to fit through. It took some squeezing, but he made it alright.

Inside, he found he was in the Castle Garden. More guards patrolled here, and Link made especial care not to be noticed. He quietly crept among the vegetation and statues, making quick dashes when the guards had their heads turned. Finally, he arrived in the Castle Courtyard.

There was only one other person there. She was at the opposite end, peeking into a window. She looked to be about Link's age, and was wearing a fine gown. Surely this person would know where the Princess was.

Link walked up behind her. He tried to be quiet, but he accidentally tripped on the steps. He caught himself before he fell, but looked up to see the girl staring at him.

She looked very surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "How did you get past all the guards Daddy put around the Castle? I thought-" She stopped and stared at Navi. "Oh! Is that a fairy?"

Link nodded.

A thoughtful expression came onto her face. "Then," she said, "does that mean you're from the forest?"

Link nodded again.

"And," the girl said, with growing anticipation in her voice, "do you have the Kokiri's Emerald?"

Link hesitated, then decided to trust the girl. "Yes," he said, patting his Magic Pouch. "I have it right here."

The girl laughed with joy. "I was right!" she exclaimed. "The dream was a prophecy! I can't wait to tell Daddy."

She stopped talking and got herself under control. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've been rambling on when I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Princess Zelda."

Link bowed. So this was the Princess.

"Oh, don't do that," Zelda said. "It's okay in formal events, but I can't stand it during my free time."

Link straightened up. "I'm Link," he said.

"And I'm Navi," Navi chimed in.

"Pleased to meet you," Zelda said with a nod.

"What was that dream you talked about?" Navi asked.

Zelda smiled, as if glad she had asked. "It was just last night," she said. "There were dark clouds gathering over the whole land of Hyrule. Everything withered under its shadow. But then, a bright light shone out of Kokiri Forest, and all the clouds were driven away.

"I believe that you must be the bright light, come to save Hyrule!" Zelda smiled broadly.

"Very interesting," Link said.

"If Link is the bright light," Navi said, "then what do the dark clouds signify?"

"That man in there," Zelda answered, pointing at the window she'd been looking into earlier. "Take a look if you like."

Link walked up to the window and pressed his face against the pane. He could see more guards inside, plus two men sitting around a table and talking. One man had a crown on his head and was wearing fine white clothing. The other was dressed in black armor and his skin was a sickly green color. With a shock, Link recognized him as the man from his dream.

"That's Ganondorf," Zelda commented. "He arrived a couple days ago, seeking to ally the Gerudo with the Kingdom of Hyrule. I do not believe what he says is true, though. In fact, I'm certain that there's only one thing he can be after: the Triforce." She shivered at the thought.

"Why would he be here?" Link asked. "Does the Royal Family hold a Spiritual Stone?"

Zelda was taken aback at the question. "I'm surprised you know that much," she said.

"The Great Deku Tree told me," Link replied.

"Ah, yes, the Great Deku Tree," Zelda said. "However, he must not have told you the whole story. There is a fourth object needed to open the door to the Sacred Realm, a treasure that is held by a member of the Royal Family: the Ocarina of Time."

"The Ocarina of Time?" Link repeated. "Why is it called that?"

Zelda shrugged. "I'm not totally sure. Probably because it has magical powers to affect the flow of time. Anyway, a person must have the three Spiritual Stones and play the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time to open the Door of Time and enter the Sacred Realm."

"That's a lot of 'of Times'," Navi commented. "Where is the Door of Time located?"

"The Temple of Time," Zelda replied.

"I should have guessed," Navi said. "Don't tell me it's in the Town of Time."

"Don't be silly," Zelda said. "It's right here in Castle Town."

"So," said Link, "if that's what Ganondorf's after, how do we stop him?"

"That's easy," Zelda said. "We need to get the Triforce before Ganondorf does."

"Doesn't sound so easy to me," Navi said.

"I'm sure Link'll be able to do it," Zelda insisted. "Now, the other two Spiritual Stones are held by the Gorons and the Zora. Here's what you have to do to get them." They huddled close and Zelda started outlining her plan.

* * *

Vindari watched from above. He had been watching the whole conversation and couldn't help feeling what a waste of time it was. Link shouldn't be waiting around like this; he should be getting the two remaining Spiritual Stones. Vindari needed to move things along.

He silently dropped down into the Courtyard. Link and Zelda were so concentrated that they didn't notice him. That suited him just fine. He didn't want to get on the boy's bad side just yet. He stealthily made his way over to a window and with one swift blow, shattered it to pieces. That would alert the guards. He quickly teleported to a better vantage point.

As predicted, guards came swarming in. They noticed the boy who wasn't supposed to be there and quickly apprehended him. Zelda tried to protest as they led him away, but even the Princess's will couldn't go against the King's orders. Eventually she was left alone in the Courtyard and took to crying amid the flowers. Vindari laughed wickedly and left.

* * *

Link was thrown to the ground. "And don't come back!" the guard shouted at him. He turned to see the drawbridge rise into place, leaving him alone out in Hyrule Field.

The sun was setting in the distance. Link sat on the ground and put his head in his hands. This was not at all good. He hadn't finished talking to Zelda. He didn't know what to do next.

"Don't lose hope," a voice said. Link jerked up to see a woman standing over him. Where had she come from?

"I am Impa," the woman said. She extended a hand and pulled Link to his feet. "I am Zelda's personal guardian. I am also the last of the race of Sheikah, a people that pledged utter loyalty to the Royal Family. Princess Zelda has sent me to help you."

"She did?" Link asked. "What does she say?"

"First, she wanted me to give you this," Impa said, and handed a letter to Link. He saw that it was written by Zelda. "It should help you on your quest. It is undeniable proof that you have Princess Zelda's approval to go wherever you want to. But should that not work, I will teach a song, a song known only by the Royal Family and all those closely related to them. Remember this song well."

She put her fingers to her lips and started whistling a tune. Link brought out his ocarina and started following along. Soon he had the melody memorized.

"I have often used this song to put Zelda to sleep," Impa said. "For that reason, I often call it Zelda's Lullaby."

"Thanks," Link said. "Is there anything else?"

"Not from her," she said, "except her best wishes. However, there is some advice that I will give you. Look over there." Link turned and saw a large mountain in the distance. "That is Death Mountain," Impa said, "home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the base of the mountain is Kakariko Village. I grew up in that village. You must pass through the gate there onto Death Mountain Trail, which will lead you to the Gorons.

"I cannot tell you much more than that. I've heard of strange happenings on Death Mountain lately, so I'm not sure what situation you will find. However, I am sure that you can handle it."

"Thank you," Link said. The sun was almost completely set now, casting long shadows across the land. He'd have to start moving soon, before it got dark.

"I wish you the best of luck," Impa said. "For us all, you'll need it."

Link was about to ask what she meant by that when she stepped back and snapped her fingers. A flash of blinding light made him cover his eyes, and when he could see again, Impa was gone.

"The Sheikah," Navi whispered, "know many magical secrets."

"We should get going," Link urged. "It looks like a long walk to Kakariko Village."

As he turned to set off for the mountain looming in the distance, the sun fell below the horizon. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled, and a sharp breeze blew around him. Link took a step and heard a strange scratching sound, like something was digging through the ground. "What's that?" Link asked.

In response, a skull popped up from the ground in front of him. Link stepped back as a skeleton emerged from the ground and staggered towards him. "A Stalchild," Navi said. "An undead spirit that roams the land. They only come out at night."

"Just my luck," Link said, drawing his sword as numerous Stalchildren climbed out of the ground and advanced against him.


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Shadowed  
By Cere**

**Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm**

Stalchildren chattered as they closed in on Link. One Stalchild took a swipe at Link, so he cut its arm off. That didn't faze it a bit, and it continued marching towards him. Link was swinging his sword everywhere, taking out Stalchildren right and left, but more kept coming. "Navi," Link called. "A little help here?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Navi asked, dodging a strike. "I can't attack these guys."

"I know," Link said, chopping off a Stalchild's head. It started attacking wildly around, hitting more of its companions than Link. "But I can't keep fighting forever."

"They usually leave caravans alone," Navi said, "and only attack lone travelers."

"Well, that's very helpful," Link said, sweating heavily even in the chill of night.

"You interrupted me," Navi admonished. "I was going to say that people traveling alone at night are advised to find shelter."

"Good advice," Link said. A Stalchild grabbed his hat, so he rammed his sword through its chest. "See any shelter nearby?"

Navi flew above the fray and looked around. "There!" she exclaimed. "I see Lon Lon Ranch in the distance. Follow me!"

Navi took off, forcing Link to slash his way through the mass of Stalchildren. He broke away from the main crowd of them and took off at a run. However, the battle had taken its toll on him, and he was breathing heavily after a short while. He didn't even notice the wall until he ran into it.

He sat on the ground and rubbed his head where he had hit it. The sounds of advancing Stalchildren brought him back to his senses, and he looked around and found an entrance to his left. He ran to it but found a gate blocking the way.

"Hey!" Navi shouted. "Is anybody there? We're trapped outside and Stalchildren are attacking us!"

Link turned to face the advancing Stalchildren, but the gates behind him swung open. He wasted no time and quickly ran through. The gates closed behind him and he collapsed on the ground. The physical exertion of the day's events caught up to him, and he fell asleep where he lay.

* * *

He awoke in a soft bed. With some struggle, he propped himself up on his elbows. He was still tired from yesterday, but he wanted to know where he was.

There was no one in the bedroom with him. Soft light came through the curtained window. The fragrance of flowers filled the room, and Link noticed some freshly picked ones on the table. It seemed like a very cozy place.

He stepped out of bed and put on his boots, then walked over to the window and opened it. Immediately the sounds of the ranch hit him. He heard the mooing of cows, neighing of horses, and the clucking of the Cuccos. It was very overwhelming for one who had never heard those animals before. The smell of the ranch also drifted in, and he promptly shut the window.

With the outside sounds dampened, he could hear voices. He walked over to the door. The voices were coming from behind it. Link stood there and listened.

"He was in trouble. What else could we have done?" a voice said. Link identified it as Talon, the ranch owner.

"He was unwise enough to travel along at night," a sly-sounding voice said, one Link couldn't recognize. "He should face the consequences."

"He's just a boy," Talon said.

"A well-armed boy," the sly voice said.

"True, but he wouldn't have held up forever against those things," Talon argued.

"Ingo, he's our friend," a young girl spoke up. Link recognized it as Malon. "He helped Daddy at the Castle."

"Well," the voice, presumably Ingo, replied, "it was your daddy's fault that he's lazy and fell asleep."

"Are you insulting me?" Talon said in a cold voice.

"Me? Insult you?" Ingo said, feigning hurt feelings. "Why would I insult my master?"

"Keep that in mind," Talon said. "Now, get to work."

"Of course," Ingo said. There was the sound of a door opening and closing.

Link backed away from the door. That was a curious conversation. Apparently, they were arguing about him. Who was this Ingo, and why did he want him out?

The door opened, startling Link. Malon, who had opened the door, was also startled to see Link up and about. They stared at each other for a little while. "Well," Malon said, "I reckon you're mighty hungry. Why don't you come and have some breakfast?"

Link walked out of the bedroom and saw that it was on a second story. A staircase led down into the room where Talon was sitting at the table. "Well, howdy," Talon said. "How're you feeling today?"

"Fine," Link said. "Thanks for the shelter."

"No problem," Talon said, a broad smile on his face. "Every once in a while we have to take in some poor traveler who's fool enough to walk around alone at night. Ingo never much likes it, but he don't have much of a choice. I'm the boss 'round here and what I say goes!" That smile never left Talon's face. "And now, I'm the boss and I say that you should eat yourself some breakfast!"

Link sat down at the table as Talon dropped a hefty portion of food onto his plate. "Uh, I don't know if I can eat that much," Link said hesitantly.

"It's good for you," Talon said. "It'll make you grow big and strong."

A tapping came from the door, and Malon opened it to let Navi in. "Link," she said, "this place is amazing! I just explored around the whole ranch. You really should see it."

"He will," Malon said. "I'll give him a special tour myself."

Link was too busy eating to dispute. He was famished from yesterday's work. And besides, it might be fun to explore this place with Malon.

Talon didn't talk much, letting Link eat. He only spoke up once to ask what Link had been doing last night. "It is curious to see a lad so young out and about at such an unwise hour," he said.

Link swallowed the food in his mouth. "I didn't know about the Stalchildren," he said.

"Didn't know about Stalchildren?" Talon asked in astonishment. "Then what were you doing going around at night all armed as you were?"

Link hesitated for a moment. He felt that he didn't want to be blabbing about his mission.

This made Talon suspicious. "You'd better not be a runaway," he said. "I'll have you know, I won't keep you here if you're hiding from yer folks."

Link sighed. "My parents are dead," he said. It was sort of true. The Great Deku Tree was the closest thing to a father he'd had.

The suspicion on Talon's face was instantly replaced with grief. "I'm mighty sorry," he said softly. "I didn't know."

"That's okay."

Talon looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't and Link resumed eating. Finally, however, it burst out of him. "You can stay here, if you like," Talon offered. "I'll take fine care of you and you'd be a big help around the ranch."

"I can't stay," Link replied. "I have to be moving on soon."

"To where?"

Link thought fast. "To my relatives," he lied. "I'm going to stay with them from now on."

"Oh," said Talon, looking embarrassed. "I suppose I should've asked first."

"It's okay," Link said. "Your offer was kind and well appreciated."

Talon smiled at that comment. He sat there a moment, just beaming. "You'll grow up to be a fine man," he said. Then he shook his head. "Well, I can't wait around here all day. I've got work to do." With that, he stood up and left.

When Link was finally filled to the brim with food, he left the house with Malon. "C'mon," she said excitedly. "Don't be a slowpoke. Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Link said in mock exasperation. He turned to Navi. "She's sure excitable, isn't she?"

"I like that about her," Navi said.

Link smiled. "I suppose it is a little contagious."

The children entered the stables, and Link was assaulted by a nasty stench. Malon noticed the expression on his face. It made her laugh. "You are such a weenie," she said.

"Am not," Link asserted. He tried his best not to cringe as he followed Malon around.

They made their way around the stable, Malon pointing out all the animals and naming them. "This is my favorite cow," she said, pointing to the last one in the row. "Her name's Bessy. One time, when Ingo tried to milk her, she kicked him!" She burst out into hysterical giggling.

"Hmph," said a gruff voice behind them. "Didn't seem so funny to me."

They turned and saw Ingo standing right behind them, holding a pitchfork. "Oops," said Malon, blushing. "Sorry."

"I'll bet you are," Ingo said.

Link wanted to clear any bad feelings between them. "Hi," he said cheerfully, extending his hand. "My name's Link."

Ingo looked at the proffered hand with disgust.

"Oh, c'mon," said Navi. "What do you have against him?"

Ingo's eyes lit up in fury. "I'll tell you what," he said. "What kind of damn fool wanders around alone at night?"

"Don't swear around a lady," Malon said.

"I'll say whatever I damn want to," Ingo replied. "My main point is that this boy is up to no good. Going around armed like that? I'll bet money that he's a thief!"

"Ingo!" Malon shouted in outrage. "Don't insult our guest!"

"Who made you the boss?" Ingo asked. "Your father may order me around, but I won't take that crap from you."

"That's enough," Navi said.

"I can assure you, Mr. Ingo," Link said, "that I do not mean this ranch any harm."

Ingo just snorted.

Malon grabbed Link's arm and pulled him away. "C'mon, Link," she said. "I think I know who's dealing the crap around here, and we don't have to take it."

"Careful, Malon," Ingo said.

"Or what?" Malon asked without looking back.

"Or I'll kill you in your sleep."

Malon halted at once and turned to face Ingo. Fear was on her face. "I'm telling Daddy," she said.

Ingo laughed. "Where's your sense of humor? It was just a joke," he said, though his eyes suggested otherwise.

Malon watched Ingo for a few seconds more, then resumed leading Link from the stables.

"Be careful," Ingo said. "I don't like the feel of that boy. He makes me uneasy."

Malon slammed the door behind her. "He makes me uneasy," she said in a harsh, mocking tone.

"Is he always that inhospitable?" Link asked.

Malon sighed. "He wasn't so bad when he first arrived," she said, "but he's grown worse. He gets unrulier every day." She sighed again and shook her head. "But let's not let him spoil our day. Race you to the horses!"

She took off running, forcing Link to try and catch up. He passed her halfway there. "No fair," Malon protested. "I can't run in a dress."

"Should have thought of that before you challenged me," Link said, putting on an extra burst of speed.

He stopped when he reached the fence enclosing the horses. Malon reached him and laughed at the fascinated expression on his face. "What," she said, "ain't you never seen horses before?"

"They're so beautiful," Link said in awe.

Malon laughed again. "A horse lover from the start!" she exclaimed with glee.

She then started naming all the horses and telling stories about them. "And that," she said, pointing to a small foal, "is my favorite one. I saved her for last. C'mon, let's go and meet her!"

She climbed over the fence (a hard task for someone in a dress, but Link noticed that she did it expertly, as though she had had lots of practice doing it) and walked out to meet the foal. Link followed her and stopped a short distance away, admiring at the animal.

"Her name is Epona," Malon said. "I witnessed her birth, and I've loved her ever since. You can touch her if you like."

Link walked closer to Epona, but she became very jumpy. "Steady, girl, steady," Malon said, but the foal would not hold still. She broke away from Malon and trotted in a big circle until she came to stand behind Malon, peeking out from behind her at Link.

"I'm sorry," Malon said, "but she's very nervous around strangers." She then turned to talk to Epona. "It's okay," she said in a soothing voice. "Link's not going to hurt you." Then she started singing a song.

There were no words, but Link marveled at the beauty of the melody. Epona seemed to like it as well, for she immediately calmed down.

"That's a beautiful song," Link said.

Malon stopped singing and turned to smile at him. "Thank you," she said. "It was one my mother always loved to sing."

"Your mother?" Link asked. "Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her."

Malon's face fell. "I much doubt you could."

Link understood. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's okay," Malon said. "How could I expect you to?"

Link hurried to change the subject. "So, you sing very well."

Malon's face brightened. "My daddy always says I'm a very good singer."

"What's the name of that song?" Navi asked.

Malon laughed. "I call it Epona's Song," she said, giving Epona's hair a shake, "because she loves it so much. I used to sing her to sleep with it when she was very young. Now I sing it whenever I want to calm her down."

"Maybe I could learn that song," Link suggested.

"Sure!" Malon said exuberantly. "Can you sing?"

Link cleared his throat. "Not really," he said with hesitation, "but I do have an ocarina."

He brought it out and showed Malon. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "It was given to me by a friend back home."

"That must have been a very good friend to give you such a pretty ocarina."

Link blushed a little. "So, aren't you going to teach me that song?"

In a few minutes, Link had the melody down. During this time, Epona gradually moved closer and closer to Link. When he'd finally gotten the song exactly correct, Epona was right next to him. He reached out to pet her and she didn't flinch a bit.

Malon clapped. "Success!"

They sat for a few more minutes next to Epona. Then Malon looked up into the sky. "My," she said. "It'll be lunchtime soon."

Link patted his belly. "After that breakfast, I don't think I'll need any more food for a week."

They all laughed over that one. "I know what we should do now," Malon said. "I think we'll have enough time for it."

"Enough time for what?" Link asked.

Malon smiled. "You'll see," she said. "I'll be back in a second."

Link watched as she ran away to the house. He turned his attention back to Epona. _I wonder what it's like to ride her,_ Link thought. After a quick glance to see if Malon was coming back, he mounted Epona.

It took a couple tries (and a face-first fall), but he got up on Epona's back. Link looked around from his vantage point. He was tall!

"Uh, Link," Navi said, "I'm not sure that's the brightest idea. You don't know how to ride a horse."

"It can't be too hard," Link said.

"Famous last words," Navi retorted, but she kept her silence and watched him.

Link squirmed on top of the foal. He was having trouble finding a comfortable position to sit in. He finally gave up trying to be comfortable and instead tried to figure out another problem.

"How do I make her go?" he asked in frustration.

He heard a laugh and turned to see Malon watching him. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are," she said. She watched him vainly trying to tell the foal to start moving. "Gently kick her," she finally said.

Link turned to her. "Thanks," he said, and gently prodded Epona's side with his boot. Epona took off, sending Link tumbling over her backside and face-first into the dirt. He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows.

Malon was rolling on the ground in laughter. "That was hilarious!" she managed to squeak out between laughs.

Link picked himself up and walked over to her, brushing the dirt off his clothes. Malon finally got control of herself and stood up. She then picked up a bottle and handed it to Link. "What are these for?" Link asked.

"You'll see," Malon said with a smile. She picked up a bottle of her own and walked away from the horses and the house, out towards the wall that surrounded the ranch. Link had no choice but to hurry after her.

They reached a spot covered with tall grass. Malon stopped and turned to face Link. "There's a pool in here," she said, pointing to the tall grass. "Fairies like to gather around there. We're going to catch some." She then seemed to remember Navi was there. "That is, if you don't mind."

"No, that's okay," Navi answered. "I can see them. They're health-fairies. They're mainly used for medicinal purposes, for they have great healing power. Don't have much of a mind of their own, so they won't mind being cooped up for a while."

Malon was taken aback. "You're one smart fairy!"

Navi shrugged, or did the fairy equivalent of one. "I'm a guardian-fairy," she said. "Guardian-fairies are very in tune with the spiritual world. Everything magical has a...well, it's like there's a written explanation contained in that magic. Guardian-fairies can read that explanation and instantly know everything there is to now about it."

Link was impressed. He hadn't known this.

"Well," Malon said, "let's go catch us some fairies. On the count of three. One..."

Link gripped his bottle tightly.

"...two..."

He prepared to pounce.

"...three!"

Link and Malon both launched themselves through the grass. Link broke through and saw a pool surrounded by the tall grass. He was astounded by the number of bright pink lights hovering around it.

Malon swung her bottle. "Rats. Missed."

This brought Link back to his senses. He started chasing a fairy, trying to capture it in his bottle.

"These things are fast," Link said as he jumped and missed, landing in the dirt.

"Ha, that's just because you're not used to them," Malon said. She was holding her bottle triumphantly, and a pink light glowed inside.

Link turned around, but the fairies had all retreated into the undergrowth.

"Tough luck," Malon said, "but don't feel bad. I wasn't very good my first couple of times." She held out her bottle. "Here, you can have this one."

Link spotted a soft light in the grass. "No thanks," he said, and pounced on the light. He came up with a health-fairy caught in his bottle. "I've got my own."

Malon applauded loudly. "Great job!" she said. "You're a natural."

Link admired the fairy he'd caught. He started to hand it back to Malon. "Oh, no," Malon said. "You can keep it."

"Really?" Link asked in amazement.

"Cool," Navi said. "That could come in handy on our adventure."

"Adventure?" Malon asked.

"Malon! Link! Ingo!" Talon shouted from the house. "Lunchtime!"

Saved, Link thought. But Malon still wanted an answer from him. "I can't tell you," he said. "It's a secret."

Malon just crossed her arms and glared at him.

Link sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Malon nodded vigorously.

"Are you sure?" Navi asked.

"What harm will it cause?" Link asked. Then he turned to Malon. "I'm on a mission to save Hyrule. I need to get the Triforce before Ganondorf does."

That caught Malon off-guard. She hadn't been expecting something that serious. Instead, she started walking towards the house, a blank expression on her face. Link put the bottle in his Pouch and hurried behind her.

Suddenly, in the middle of the ranch, she stopped and turned to hug Link. "Malon!" Link cried out in surprise.

"Take good care of yourself," she said. "Promise me you'll do that."

Link sighed. "I promise."

Malon let him go and continued walking.

Link hung back a little. "That was weird," he said to Navi.

"She's grown attached to you," Navi answered.

Link didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant by that, because at that moment he noticed someone standing next to the house. The visitor was talking to Ingo about something, and Ingo seemed very excited about it. Link didn't notice that, because he was too busy wondering what Vindari was doing here.

Link ran the rest of the way to the house and stood panting next to Vindari. "Link," Vindari said. "What a pleasure to see you again."

Navi caught up then and started growling softly at Vindari. "Hello to you, too, Navi," Vindari said in a less-than-enthused voice.

"Vindari," Link said, "what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me," Ingo said. "We were in the middle of an important conversation!"

"It's okay, Ingo," Vindari said. "We'll continue talking later. Run along now."

Ingo left with a smile on his face. Vindari turned to face Link. "So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Okay," Link responded. "I've been spending all morning here at the ranch."

Vindari gasped. "You've been here all morning? Why weren't you going and retrieving the remaining Spiritual Stones?"

Link was surprised by Vindari's adamant questions. "I...uh..."

Vindari went down on his knees and grabbed Link's shoulders. "You must retrieve the Spiritual Stones! You must!"

"Hey, settle down," Navi said. "Why are you in such a big rush?"

Vindari bowed his head. "I visited my family, but they didn't recognize me. They thought I was an evil creature!"

"I'm not surprised," Navi said.

Vindari glared at Navi. If looks could kill, Navi would have been dead. Then his gaze relaxed. "No, you are right," Vindari said. "That is part of the curse, to make people hate me."

He let go of Link and stood up. "I'm sorry if I came on too strong," he said. "It's just that I must be free of this curse, so I can see my family again."

"I understand," Link said. "I'll start right away."

"Good," said Vindari. He turned and started walking away, then looked back. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Right now?" Link asked in surprise.

"You did say you'd start right away."

Link looked at Vindari. "You really are anxious to be cured."

"Look at me," Vindari said. "Would you want to be like this?"

Link sighed. "I suppose I wouldn't. Just give me a minute to tell Talon I'm leaving."

Vindari nodded assent and his watched as Link ran off to talk to the ranch owner, followed by his ever-present fairy. Vindari suppressed a laugh. _Yes, Link,_ he thought, _hurry. But not for my sake. Do you think I hate this body, this wonderful, dark body? Your foolishness will be greatly rewarded when I hold your head in my hands_.

Vindari smiled and went to talk to Ingo again to finish detailing the plans to give Lon Lon Ranch to him when Ganondorf came to power.


	6. To the Top

**Shadowed  
By Cere**

**Chapter 6: To the Top**

Death Mountain loomed in the distance, a ring of smoke hanging over it. Link leaned against the outside wall of Lon Lon Ranch and looked at it. That was his destination: Death Mountain. Why was it called that? He had a feeling he didn't want to know, but at the same time had a feeling he was going to find out anyway.

"Majestic, isn't it?" Navi said.

"Home of the Gorons," Vindari said, "and the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Ready?"

Link reached into his Pouch and checked that everything was there: Kokiri's Emerald, Slingshot and Deku Seed Bag, Deku Nuts, Deku Sticks, ocarina, Zelda's letter, and the lunch Talon and Malon had packed for him. He made sure his sword and shield were secure, then turned to Vindari. "Let's go."

They set off towards Kakariko Village. They had walked a short ways before Navi spoke up. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

Link turned to see that Vindari was still with them. He hadn't really given much thought to Vindari coming along. In fact, he had sort of assumed it would happen.

"Why can't I join you?" Vindari asked.

"It's fine with me," Link answered.

"I don't trust you," Navi said.

"Why not?" Vindari asked, some frustration showing in his voice. "I've done nothing but help you."

"I question your motives," Navi said.

"My motives?" asked Vindari in anger. "I want to lift this curse on me!"

"So you say," replied Navi, "but how do we know that you're not just hanging around Link in order to get the Triforce for yourself?"

Vindari roared and wrapped his spider-like hands around Navi. "Now listen, you stupid fairy-"

"That's enough," Link shouted, grabbing Navi from Vindari's grasp.

Vindari instantly looked apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said, "but my condition makes me very irritable and impatient." He turned to Navi. "Please forgive me."

"Navi?" Link asked.

"It's his dark aura," she explained. "I'm very sensitive to it. I can't help my suspicions."

"But still, you could keep those suspicions to yourself," Link said. He looked at Vindari and for some reason, though he couldn't see it, he felt that Vindari was smiling. It wasn't a nice smile, either. He shook off the sensation.

"Thank you," Vindari said.

"Don't mention it," Link replied. "However, now that I think about it, it would be a good idea if you didn't come with us."

Vindari was taken aback. "But why?"

"I know it's not your fault," Link explained, "but this dark aura of yours is a problem. If we're going to be asking the Gorons for their Spiritual Stone, we can't have you scaring them away. It's for the best."

Vindari sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I suppose it is for the best," he said. "But I'll watch you from a distance." He turned to leave. "I have nothing else to do."

Then, suddenly, inexplicably, he disappeared.

Link blinked. It had been without fanfare or extravagant magic. He was simply there one moment and gone the next. "I didn't know he could do that," he said.

"Neither did I," Navi added.

Link turned to head for Kakariko Village. While walking, he remembered something Navi had said that morning. "You know how you said you could read magic?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Can't you read Vindari?"

Navi thought for a moment. Link kept walking in silence and waited for her answer.

"I don't know exactly how to say this," she finally replied, "but he's blank."

"Blank?"

"There's nothing there to read," Navi continued. "I think something's blocking me from reading his magic."

"Weird," Link commented. "Has that ever happened before?"

"No," replied Navi. "It should be impossible. It would take some very powerful magic to shield someone's magical blueprint."

"Ganondorf must be pretty powerful, then," Link said.

"I don't know," Navi replied. "He didn't seem that strong when we saw him at the Castle."

"Hmm," said Link. "Very weird."

There wasn't much more to say about the subject. Link snacked on his packed lunch, and eventually they started talking about other things. But still, Vindari wasn't far from either of their minds.

* * *

"The boy is approaching Death Mountain now, master."

"Good. How long do you expect until he has retrieved the second Spiritual Stone?"

"It's hard to say. The leader of the Gorons has taken the Stone and is guarding it personally. The boy may have to do some sneaking to get it."

An idea occurred to Ganondorf. "Isn't there some way that you can take it yourself?" He started to get angry. "Are we wasting our time on that boy? With your teleportation powers, we could have the Stones in no time!"

"I would if I could, master. But when I teleport, I can only transport myself and cannot take any physical object with me."

Ganondorf sighed. "Ah, well. Our plan will work, anyway. But this act with the King is getting old. I hunger for the Triforce. I am so close, after all these years."

"Patience, master. It will come to be."

* * *

Kakariko Village wasn't as big as Castle Town, but it was only the third settlement of people Link had ever seen and he was still intrigued by all the new things he saw. Though it was smaller, there was no less hustle and bustle. After passing through the gate (to protect against Stalchildren at night), Link was immediately almost run over by two carpenters carrying some lumber. He stepped out of the way and they kept walking without paying him any attention.

There were lots of carpenters around Kakariko Village, and this was made especially apparent by the noise. They were working on several new buildings, and one head carpenter was shouting at all of them to hurry up. Children were also numerous, and Link had to decline a few offers to play. It was very much indeed a growing village.

There was a large central tree that Link rested under while looking around the village. In one direction was an enormous windwill, slowly turning in the breeze, and an entrance to Link wasn't sure where. A well sat in front of the windmill. In another direction could be seen several small houses, including one especially derelict-looking one. Turning the opposite way, Link saw a local inn, some stores, a pub, and...the gate to Death Mountain Trail!

Link got up and ran toward the gate. He slowed down when he saw that the gate was closed and a guard was standing in front of it. The guard looked down at him when he walked up.

"Shouldn't you be playing with the other children?" the guard asked.

Link cleared his throat. _Here goes._ "Actually," he said, a little nervous at first, "I need to go to Death Mountain."

The guard chuckled softly. "Of course you do, kid," he said. "Now run along and play somewhere else."

"I'm serious," Link said. "I need to go there to save Hyrule."

"Of course, so do all the children. However, Death Mountain is no place to play."

"I'm not playing!" Link protested loudly.

The guard eyed him suspiciously. Link didn't like the way he was looking at his sword. "Does your mom know you have that?" he asked, and reached for Link's sword.

Link dodged away and pulled out Zelda's letter. "Here," he said, proffering the letter. "Princess Zelda said I could."

"That's a new one," the guard commented with a smirk. He snatched the piece of paper from Link's hand. "Okay, then, let's read the letter from the Princess."

His tone of voice and facial expression showed that he thought this was all a game, but his face immediately became serious when he started reading. He read it through once, reread it, scratched his head and read it again to be absolutely sure. When he was finally done, he looked at Link in a new light.

"I'm sorry," he said. "This is very hard to believe. However, there's no doubting that this is the Princess's handwriting. I guess that means you have permission." He pushed a switch in the wall behind him and the gate slid open.

With a clunk, it was fully open and Link walked through. He paused to thank the guard.

"Any time," said the guard. "I'm sorry for not believing you at first. It's just that so many other kids want to go off and have adventures, so I'm used to turning away children. Speaking of which, things are pretty dangerous up there. You need to be better prepared."

Link stopped and looked back. "What do you mean?"

"That wooden shield of yours will be toast in no time," the guard explained. "You need a Hylian Shield. It's the kind the Hylian Army uses. They sell them in Castle Town. Tell the guy there that I sent you and you can get a discount."

"Okay," said Link. "Thanks!" He turned and continued walking. The gate closed behind him.

"That was a nice guard," Navi commented.

"True," said Link, "but where am I going to get money to buy a Hylian Shield?"

The question wasn't answered because at that point, they turned a corner in the road and got their first look of Death Mountain Trail. Death Mountain loomed incredibly close, the cloud of smoke sitting lightly above. Huge boulders were strewn along the path, which itself made a few sharp turns on its ascent. But the thing that caught Link's eye were the creatures heading towards them.

Link drew his sword and readied his shield. "What are those things?" he asked Navi of the red monsters hopping towards them.

"They're Red Tektites," Navi told him. "Be careful. Living next to the mountain has made them tough."

The two Red Tektites landed right in front of him. One of them pounced, but Link deflected it away with a sword blow. He faced the other one, which also launched itself at him. "Not very creative attackers, are they," Link commented as he swiftly uppercut. His sword raked along the monster's underbelly and flung it onto its back. It lay there, flinging its legs in the air.

Link was about to celebrate when something landed on his back and sunk its teeth into his skin. He yelled and swung his sword behind his back, taking off one of the creature's legs. It fell to the ground and Link speared it. The dead Tektite burned up in magical flames.

The other Tektite had righted itself and was attacking again. Link glared into its one red eye and viciously swung. It too incinerated into nothing. He then turned his attention to the Tektite bite.

"Don't worry," Navi said. "Tektite bites aren't poisonous."

"That's a relief," he said. "That guy really got the jump on me."

"I told you they were tough," Navi said.

Link ignored her and made his way along the trail. He walked around boulders and sometimes climbed over them. "So, Navi," he said, "just where exactly are we going? Where do the Gorons live?"

"They have a bunch of cave cities in the rock," Navi answered. "The one we'll want to go to is Goron City. That's the capital, and their leader, Darunia, lives there. He'll be the one who has the Spiritual Stone."

"Ah, I see," said Link. "And how long will it-"

He was interrupted by a loud scream. Link froze where he was on top of a boulder. It seemed to come from up above. He turned his head upwards to see a Red Tektite falling straight at him! He didn't have time to get his sword ready. He had just grabbed it out of its sheath when the Tektite hit him and knocked him off the rock.

He fell to the ground, and the sword dropped from his hand and landed out of reach. Link only had time for some very quick thinking before the Tektite pounced again. He reached into his Pouch and brought out his Slingshot. He fired a Deku Seed and caught the Tektite in mid-air. It landed, slightly shaken, on its feet and glared at Link. He fired another shot straight into the monster's eye, and that was the end of it.

Link put his Slingshot away and retrieved his sword. He was about to put it away and thought better of it. "Navi," he said, "are there any other monsters around I should know about?"

"There's a Goron just up ahead," said Navi.

"That's good," he said, and ran to where Navi was floating about. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" a voice asked.

Link gave a cry of startlement and saw what he had thought was a rock unfold into a person, if a very short one.

"Right there," Navi whispered into his ear.

The Goron scratched his head and looked at Link. Then he made a great effort and stood up. "I thought the King would have sent somebody bigger," he said, looking Link over.

Link was speechless. He didn't know whether to point out he wasn't sent by the King or to object to being called small. He decided on the former. "I think you're mistaken," he said as politely as he could. "I'm not here on the King's business."

"Oh," said the Goron. His face fell, though it wasn't very bright to begin with. "I suppose not." He plopped back down on the ground with a thud.

"What are you doing way out here?" asked Navi.

"Waiting," the Goron replied. "Isn't much else to do."

"Waiting for what?" Link asked.

"Someone from the King," answered the Goron.

"We kind of gathered that," Navi said.

"Actually, probably a whole bunch of someones from the King," the Goron corrected himself. "You would need a lot of people."

"To do what?" Link asked.

"Move this boulder," the Goron replied. He turned and indicated the rather large one behind them.

"Why does it need to be moved?" Navi asked.

At that moment, the Goron's stomach growled loudly. "That's why," the Goron said, pointing to his belly.

Link was confused. "You're waiting for people to come and move this boulder because you're hungry?" he asked.

"Exactly," the Goron said.

Link paused for a moment. "Am I missing something here?" he asked Navi quietly.

"Gorons eat rocks," Navi answered just as softly.

"Oh," replied Link. "But it looks like there's plenty of rocks around here."

"There's no need to whisper," the Goron said. "I can hear just fine."

Embarrassed, Link smiled and turned back to the Goron. "Aren't there plenty of rocks around here?" he repeated.

"I suppose," said the Goron, "but these rocks are so bland tasting." He picked up a rock, give it a little lick, then grimaced. "You see? None of us can stand the stuff. The rocks from Dodongo's Cavern are so much more delicious." He let out a wistful sigh. "What I would give for some delicious Dodongo's rock sirloin right now." As if to accentuate the point, his stomach let out another loud growl.

"You mentioned Dodongo's Cavern," Navi said. "Where's that?"

The Goron turned to the gigantic boulder. "Behind that."

"Oh," Link said. "I see your problem."

"Yep," the Goron said. His stomach growled again. He groaned. "Do you know when the King's men will come?"

"I have no idea," Link replied.

The Goron sighed. "Oh, well," he said. "I'll just have to wait." He curled back up into a ball.

Link quietly stepped away so as not to disturb it. He followed the trail away from Dodongo's Cavern and up the mountain. When they was out of hearing range, Navi started talking. "Poor guy," she said.

"Yeah," Link said. "Let's hope that all of them aren't that bad."

They walked down the trail in silence a ways before Link spoke up again. "I have a question," he said.

"What's that?"

"Was that an adult Goron?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Good," Link said, smiling. "I'm not going to feel so short, then."

They continued their way along the trail. The day was getting very hot, and Link was sweating heavily. "How much longer?" he asked as they rounded another turn.

"To where?" a voice asked.

Link turned to see who had spoken. There was another Goron sitting in a shaded alcove.

"I'm sorry," Link said. "I didn't know you were there."

"You didn't?" the Goron asked in confusion. "Then who were you talking to?"

"Me," Navi answered, flying out in front of the Goron's face.

"Amazing," the Goron said. "Lights that float." He gazed at Navi for a little while longer, then turned his attention back to Link. "Still, I am curious to know where you are going. We don't see very many Hylian children up this far."

"First," started Link, "I am not Hylian. I am Kokiri."

"So you say," the Goron interrupted.

This threw Link off. "What?"

"I am an excellent judge of character," the Goron explained. "My name is Dorug. I have been placed here to monitor those on the trail. Well, that's one reason."

"What's the other?" Link asked, who decided not to think too much now about the Goron's comment.

"I guard this," he said, and gestured back to a strange plant.

Link walked to get a closer look. It looked like a round black ball with a crown on top. He reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't," Dorug warned. "Only the Gorons are strong enough to pick this."

"What is it?" Link asked.

"A Bomb Flower," Dorug answered. "Here, let me show you." He reached over and roughly plucked the plant from the ground. A small amount of smoke immediately started hissing out from the top.

"Picking the plant causes it to go unstable," he said. He tossed the Bomb Flower away from them. It landed next to a boulder and exploded. When the dust had cleared, the boulder was gone.

"We make bombs from them," said the Goron. "The Bomb Flower is our special crop."

"Wow," said Link. He looked at the spot where the Flower had been picked and saw that another had just regrown there. "They must grow very fast," he commented.

"Wherever they can find some relief from the sun," Dorug said. "Most grow in caves, especially Dodongo's Cavern, but since that is closed up now, this is one of the few Bomb Flowers we have to harvest from. Our bomb-making business is sure to suffer."

"Gee," Link said, "I'm sorry."

"How do you pick the Flowers and make bombs with them without having them explode?" Navi asked.

"A little sprinkle of water will dampen it and keep it from exploding," Dorug explained. "I believe that part of the bomb-making process involves drying out the insides again."

"Fascinating," Navi said.

A high screech broke the silence. Link drew his sword. He knew what that sound was.

Dorug laughed. "Oh, don't worry," he said reassuringly. "The Red Tektites will stay away from this part of the mountain."

"Why?" Link asked.

The Goron brandished a large fist. "One punch and they're toast," he said proudly. "It took a while, with many battles, but they finally learned to leave us alone and prowl somewhere else. The Red Tektites are the scourge of Death Mountain, but we have gained our freedom here."

"Well," said Link, "this is all a lot of fun, but we'd better get going. We need to reach Goron City. It was fun talking to you."

"Goron City?" Dorug repeated. "Just follow the path straight ahead."

"Thanks," Link said. He waved goodbye and left.

By chance, their route took them next to the demolished boulder. "That blast really did a good job," Link remarked. There wasn't much left except small chunks of rock and a lot of dust.

There was something else there, too. At first, Link thought it was just a shadow. However, it seemed too dark. Link walked closer to it and discovered that it was a hole.

"Navi," Link called. "The boulder was covering up a hole."

"Interesting," Navi said. "I wonder what's down there."

"Can we find out?" Link asked. The darkness intrigued him. He thought he heard sounds down there. "It doesn't look like there's a way to get back up, though."

Link walked a little closer and found that his feet were sliding on the loose gravel on the ground. He tried to back up but instead his foot slipped and he fell down into the opening. He cried out as he dropped and landed heavily on his face. After groaning a little, he picked himself up and took a look around.

It was a small cavern, and a very dark one at that. It was also very cold. He shivered a little. The only light came down from the hole above and Navi as she floated down and joined him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Link brushed some dirt off his clothes. He felt his face and found a few scrapes, but nothing serious. He moved various parts of his body and, except for some aches and pains, he was fine.

He picked up his cap and put it back on his head. "I'm fine, Navi," he said. "Just a little battered. Nothing to…"

He froze. "What?" Navi asked, noticing that he was tense. "What's going-" Link shushed her. He pointed out into the small cavern.

There were lights shining there. Little red lights. They looked awfully like eyes.

"What are those things?" Link whispered to Navi.

"Hey, down there," Dorug shouted from above, "are you going to need any help?"

The loud noise disturbed the things in the cave. They shrieked and started flying out, forcing Link to shield his face. The great tide of creatures swept Navi up and out of the cave. Link fell to the ground to avoid them and covered his ears to block out the noise of flapping wings and screeching things. At last, they had all flown away.

"What were those?" Link asked wildly.

"Keese," replied Navi, flying back down to Link. "Those bats are known to inhabit dark places, especially caves."

"Uh, sorry about that," Dorug said from the top.

"That's okay," Link said. He started to walk deeper into the cave and tripped over something, falling flat on his face again. "This has not been my day," he said, pushing himself back up.

"Maybe it has," Navi said. "Look what you tripped over!"

Link turned and saw a small treasure chest lying on the ground! "Amazing," he said, taking it and putting it in his lap. "I wonder what's inside."

"Only one way to find out," Navi said.

Link ran his hands along the wooden chest, slid his fingers under the lid, and flipped it open. He reached inside and pulled out a purple jewel. It shone when he held it up to the light. It looked familiar.

"Wow!" exclaimed Navi. "That's worth fifty Rupees!"

Link's eyes went wide. The Forest had had Rupees, but never had he held an amount this high. He was now richer than he had ever been in his whole life, and he knew what that meant.

"So," he said, "this means that I can buy a Hylian Shield now, right?"

"Exactly."

"Wonderful," Link said, and slid it into his pouch. "I'll have to go back to Castle Town sometime."

"Indeed," Navi said. "Now, let's get out of here." She flew away and floated up out of the cave.

"Uh, Navi?" Link called after her. "How do I get out?"

"That's easy," she replied. "Just follow me."

"But I can't-" he started, but as soon as he entered the circle of light created by the hole, he began floating upward. He rose out of the hole and was gently set down next to it.

"When Hyrule was first settled," Navi explained, "the grottos, as they were called, were given exit spells."

"Very neat," Link commented.

He turned to see Dorug standing next to them. "Are you okay?" he asked. "That was quite a fall."

"I'm fine," Link replied. "Now, I'd best be on my way." They said their goodbyes again and Link left for Goron City.

Along the way, Link noticed that he was getting hungry. "It must be almost suppertime," he said. "I wonder if I can get anything to eat at Goron City."

"I wouldn't ask," Navi advised.

"Why not?"

"First," she replied, "the only food they usually have is rocks. And second, they don't even have that now. I'm sure that the Gorons are a lot hungrier than you are."

"True," Link said, sobered by the thought. He thought for a moment. "Do you suppose we should help them?"

"Maybe," said Navi, "if we could roll an incredibly heavy boulder out of the way."

"True," Link repeated. "But there has to be something we can do."

"If there is," Navi said, "we shall soon find out. There's Goron City!"

Link looked and saw an entranceway cut into the mountain. He ran the rest of the way and went inside.

His first impression was that it was cool. Not chilly like down in the grotto, but nice and cool. The rock provided natural relief from the heat of a summer day.

The next thing Link noticed was that it was big. The large cavernous chamber was built to hold a lot of Gorons. Link walked to the edge and found that the city had several levels. Looking down, he could see many Gorons lulling about. Apparently, they were feeling the effects of no food.

"That looks like a good place to observe from," Navi said.

Link looked up and noticed that she was indicating a platform suspended out in the middle by three ropes. "Okay," he said tentatively. "How do I get out there?"

"How do you think?" Navi said. "Walk on the rope."

Link felt a little woozy looking at the drop down. However, he knew that he had to be brave. He swallowed his fears and confidently walked out onto the rope.

When he arrived at the middle, he found that Navi had beaten him there and was talking to a Goron. "So where is it?" she asked.

"Big Brother took it," said the Goron. "He seemed really angry."

"What happened?" Link asked.

The Goron turned to look at him. "What are you doing out here? It's dangerous for a kid like you."

Link sighed. He hated everyone judging him by his age. However, he decided it wouldn't do any good to argue. "What happened?" he repeated.

"The Spiritual Stone is gone," said Navi. "Darunia took it, and it was a good thing, too. Mr. Munchy here was going to eat it."

"What?" the Goron asked in embarrassed outrage. "It looked nice and yummy."

"Do you have any idea how important that is?" Navi asked in real outrage.

"Settle down," Link told Navi. He turned to the Goron. "Where is it now?"

"Big Brother has it," the Goron replied. "He's locked himself in his chamber and won't come out until the King's messenger arrives."

"Excellent," Link said cheerfully. "And where is his chamber?"

The Goron pointed down. "The bottom floor," he said. He turned to eye Link suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Later," Link said. He was walking back onto the rope. "I have a kingdom to save." He left before the Goron could protest.

It took some work, and a bunch of looking around floors to find the right stairways, but Link was able to find his way down. He made his way across the floor and stood in front of the door that was the Gorons' leader's chamber.

A Goron was sitting next to the door. "What do you want?" he asked, sounding as though he was very tired and hungry and wished nothing more than to curl back up and go to sleep until some food arrived.

"We want to see Darunia," Link said purposefully.

"Oh," the Goron said. "Good luck. He's in a very bad mood." Then he curled back up on the ground.

Link hesitated a moment then walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" a cross-sounding voice said from inside.

"A messenger from the King," Link answered.

"Uh, Link?" Navi said softly.

"Well," Link answered just as quietly, "it's the only way he'll see us."

"How do I know," the cross voice demanded, "that you're really sent by the Royal Family and not by Ganondorf?"

"Ganondorf?" Link said in surprise.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," the voice ordered. "You must give proof that you are from the Royal Family!"

"I have a letter from Princess Zelda," Link offered. He started searching through his Pouch, but to his horror found that it wasn't there! He rummaged through everything, but he couldn't find it.

"Where'd it go?" he hissed.

"It must have fallen out when the Tektites attacked you," said Navi.

"Wonderful," Link said. "Now how do I get in?"

Navi thought for a moment. "Wait!" she exclaimed softly. "The song that Impa taught you!"

"Of course." Link pulled out his ocarina. "Now, if only I can remember how it goes."

He put the ocarina to his lips and began to play. The melody came back easily. When he had finished, he brought it down and waited to see what would happen.

At first, there was just silence. Then, the door came to life and slid out of the way. The opening was dark and ominous. "Here goes nothing," Link whispered as he went inside.


	7. Green Music

**Shadowed  
By Cere**

**Chapter 7: Green Music**

Link slowly walked down the hall to Darunia's chamber. Torches flickered ahead, making the mood slightly spooky. Link swallowed hard. He had imagined fighting deadly monsters, but he hadn't counted on dealing with grouchy rulers.

At last, the all too short walk to Darunia's chamber was done, and Link gazed at the head Goron. He was the largest Goron Link had seen so far. His spiky hair stood up from his head and emphasized the rocklike appearance about him. He also looked as if he hadn't slept well in a while.

"You're the King's messenger?" Darunia asked incredulously.

Link tried to shake off that remark. "I have come to ask a favor of you," he said.

Darunia's face grew angry. "My people are going through a time of famine and you come asking for favors?" He advanced on Link.

Navi huddled behind him. Link tried to back away. "I mean...uh...perhaps I can offer my services-"

"What kind of game is this?" Darunia asked.

"It's not a game," Link said, trying to save himself. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't fight the leader of the Gorons!

Darunia picked Link up and held him close to his face. It was then that the anger was replaced with sadness. "Listen, kid, I don't know how you learned the Royal Song, but you're playing with things larger than you can imagine."

"I'm not playing," said Link, making one last stand. "I'm seriously offering-"

He stopped when the anger came back to Darunia's face. "Aren't you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am, but-"

"_But?_" Darunia shook Link in his hands and threw him into the exit.

"Please, just-"

_"OUT!"_

Link obeyed. He ran out the door with Navi following close behind. The door slammed shut behind him. Link stopped to catch his breath.

"Bad luck, eh?" the Goron guarding the door said.

Link nodded. He ran his hand along his forehead and was found sweat there.

"Well," the Goron said, "don't take it personally. He's usually very jovial towards visitors. However, he's been very disagreeable ever since the famine started. I think this whole problem is weighing very heavily on him." His stomach growled. "It's weighing heavily on all of us."

Link turned to leave when a thought struck his mind. "He mentioned Ganondorf," he said. "Who's that?"

"Another visitor," the Goron said. "He came twice, once before the boulder fell and once after. Big Brother got very angry both times and has issued an order to arrest him if he came again." The Goron leaned closer and whispered. "The rumor is that Ganondorf wanted our Ruby and threatened to drop the boulder if Big Brother refused. However, that's just the rumor."

"Thanks," Link said, and left.

"Ganondorf beat us here!" Navi said when they were out of hearing range.

"Indeed," Link said. _If he did this to the Gorons, what has happened to the Zora?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Navi. "So," she said, "what are we going to do?"

Link didn't have an answer.

Not knowing what else to do, they started exploring the city. They saw many interesting things, including a huge Goron who made swords, but Link wasn't paying much attention. His mind was distracted by the problem at hand.

Navi noticed Link's inattentiveness. "Cheer up, Link!" she tried. "We'll think of something."

Link sighed and shook his head. "He's not usually so cross. If only he wasn't in such a bad mood."

"Say, that's it! We can cheer him up."

Link laughed. "And how would we do that?"

"Throw him a surprise party?"

Link shook his head and laughed some more. "I don't think so." He sighed and stopped laughing. "However, that isn't such a bad idea. If we could think of a way to cheer him up, then he'd...what's that?"

"What's what?" Navi asked.

"That music," Link said.

Navi was quiet. Music could be heard faintly. It was very up-tempo and high-spirited. It also sounded familiar to Link.

"Where's that coming from?" Navi asked.

"Let's find out," Link replied.

They followed the music to a tunnel leading off from the city. Large boulders blocked the path, but they didn't block the music coming from the other side. A Goron was sitting next to the rocks and happily humming along.

"Doesn't that music sound wonderful?" the Goron said. "It almost makes me forget how hungry I am."

An idea struck Link. "That's it, Navi! We'll cheer up Darunia with a song."

"Good idea," the Goron said. "He's been grouchy lately."

"Navi?" Link called. "Navi, where are you?"

"Over here," she replied from behind the boulders. "Link, it's the Lost Woods over here."

"Perfect," Link said. The Lost Woods were connected to Kokiri Forest. He had an easy route home.

Well, almost easy. "Navi," Link said, "I can't get over these rocks."

"Don't worry," the Goron said cheerfully. "I'll help you over."

The Goron walked up to Link and grabbed his legs. Then he grunted and threw Link into the air. He landed on top of a boulder and scrambled the rest of the way over onto the other side.

"Thanks," Link shouted.

"No problem," the Goron replied. "I'm sorry I was so weak."

Link turned to Navi. "That was weak?" he said. "I'd hate to see them when they're strong."

"I bet so would Ganondorf."

The two walked down the short passage and entered Lost Woods. He looked around the clearing. Tree branches stretched overhead, blocking out the sun. Birds chirped from unseen places, and other forest animals could also be heard. There was also the music in the air. Strange, he hadn't ever heard music here before.

Three paths led away from the clearing. That was the problem with Lost Woods. It was easy to become lost here. Lost Woods was simply a series of clearings connected by paths. If you stepped off the path, you would be transported out of the forest. Also, many paths led nowhere and would end up also spitting you out. The trees grew too thickly to see if the way ahead was safe or not, so many safe paths were discovered simply through trial and error.

Link and Saria had played a lot in Lost Woods, when Mido wasn't bothering them, so he knew where a lot of the right paths were. However, right now he had no idea where he was or which way to turn.

Navi started drifting away. "Stay close," Link ordered.

"Indeed, you two should not separate from each other," a voice said. "You will perform great feats together."

"Who was that?" Link asked. He turned and saw an owl sitting in a tree. "Was that you?"

"Indeed, it was," the owl said.

Link waited for it to say something more, but the bird just sat and stared at him. "Uh, I am Link. Who are you?" Link asked, figuring it was the best place to start.

"I am a good spirit who has taken interest in your quest," the owl replied. "Indeed, saving Hyrule is a task of legendary proportion."

"Wait," said Link, "how did you know what we're doing?"

The owl laughed. "I know many things."

"Then, would you know where that music is coming from?"

"Ah, yes, such wonderful music." The owl cocked his head and listened. "Listen closely. Isn't it invigorating?"

Link obeyed and listened. After a while, he noticed that the music was coming from a certain direction. In fact, he was now quite certain which way to go.

"Thank you very much," Link said. "You knew exactly what I needed to know."

"All gratitude will be owed to you if you succeed," the owl said. Before Link could say anything, the bird spread his wings. "Perhaps we'll meet again sometime," he said, and flew off.

"Interesting character," Link said.

"Very helpful," Navi added. "Much better than Vindari."

"Don't bring that up," Link said. "We have more important things to worry about. Let's find out where that music is coming from."

Link and Navi went off into the forest, following the music. As they walked, Link felt the forest around him. He had lived in the forest all his life. He knew where everything was and how it all fit together. And, for some reason, the forest seemed more alive today.

He stopped when he heard a voice in the clearing ahead of him. He cautiously peeked ahead and caught his breath. It was Mido! He was walking along in the woods, his face buried in a piece of paper.

"Mido?" Link said, stepping out into the clearing.

Mido gave a yell. The paper was flung out of his hands and landed at Link's feet. He picked it up.

"Link!" Mido exclaimed. The surprise flew from his face and was replaced by his usual sly expression. "I knew you were hiding in Lost Woods. Afraid to face everybody after killing the Great Deku Tree?"

Link ignored that comment and looked at the paper. It was a note from Saria, telling him to come see her. It also listed directions.

"What were you doing with this?" Link asked, holding up the note.

"Oh, that," Mido said. "Well, Saria disappeared this morning, and when I went to see what you had to do with it, I found this note on your table."

"And what were you doing with it?"

"I was going to find her," Mido said. "She'd want me more than you."

"Mido, you insensitive clout," Link said, shaking his head. "When will you learn to keep your nose out of other people's business?"

He turned to continue into the forest. Mido jumped him. The two boys wrestled on the ground, Navi shouting encouragement to Link. However, Mido was able to pin Link to the ground.

"And when will you learn that I'm stronger than you?" Mido said. Link struggled, but Mido had him pinned firm. Navi fluttered around Mido's head, but he swatted her away.

"Do you think that some fancy weapons make you so special?" Mido asked. In one swift movement, he grabbed Saria's note with one hand, Link's sword with the other, and kicked Link away. He ran off laughing into the next clearing.

Link growled and ran after him. He tore through the next clearing and followed the closest path. "Link!" Navi called, but it was too late. Link plunged into blackness. He felt the familiar disorientation, and seconds later he was in Kokiri Forest.

Navi came out behind him. She found Link angrily kicking the wall. "I'm sorry, Link," she said.

Link stopped. "I hate him," he said. "All my life, he's been teasing me and beating me up. Sometimes, he outdoes himself."

"Just remember," Navi said. "Mido's behavior is probably caused by a lack of self-confidence. He feels a need to bring others down in order to feel good about himself."

Link raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh, forget it," Navi said. "It's over your head."

"Whatever," Link said. "Now, if my suspicions are right, following the music will lead us to Mido."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We'll follow it anyway. It's the only thing we can do."

So they followed the music. Link and Navi walked in silence. This was partly because the music needed to be heard, and partly because their thoughts were elsewhere. Once, Link thought he saw eyes watching him, but he wasn't sure.

After a while, another sound pierced through the air. It sounded like someone was screaming. "Is that Mido?" Link asked. He and Navi wasted no time in running to find out.

They ran through a door and saw a horrific sight. Mido was pinned against the wall by a slobbering beast. "A Wolfos," Navi said. It had glowing red eyes and long gray fur. It took a few swipes at Mido with its long claws, while Mido held up Link's sword in futile defense. He was also bawling his head off.

He saw Link and latched his eyes onto him. "Help me!" he cried.

Link felt tempted to just sit back and watch. It was nice to see Mido afraid for a change. Link could relish this.

However, Navi whispered something in his ear. "Don't stoop down to his level, Link."

Also, Navi's comment brought back to mind something Saria had said. "What you give is what you receive." While Mido had given him a lot of crap and deserved to receive it in return, Link would want someone to help him if he were in danger.

Link sighed. _He'd better appreciate this._

"Give me my sword," Link called.

"Are-are you crazy?" Mido called back. "I n-need to d-defend myself."

The sword was shaking wildly in his hands. _He'll never hold on to it._ "I'm better with it than you are," Link shouted.

That comment roused Mido's anger. "Are not!" he protested. He gathered the courage to attempt a strike, but the Wolfos knocked it from his hands. This set Mido into new levels of screaming.

_Dang you, Mido._ Link reached into his pouch and pulled out his Slingshot. He wasn't sure if the Deku Seeds would stop that thing, but they'd help.

The Wolfos was about the swiftly take Mido's head off when it felt something hit it's back. It turned to see Link loading another Deku Seed. It roared and advanced on him.

"I don't think that hurt it much," Navi said.

Link jumped aside as the Wolfos swung at him. He put his Slingshot away. "Where's my sword?" he asked.

He turned and saw Mido running towards it. _Oh no, you don't._ He took off and reached it just as Mido did. They both grabbed the handle.

"Let go!" Mido yelled. He started hitting Link with his other hand. Knowing that ordering Mido around would never work, Link tried a different approach.

"Okay," Link said. "Take it." He let go of the sword and started searching through his Pouch.

Mido looked at the blade in his hand. Then a thought hit him. "Is this some kind of trick?"

Link took out a Deku Nut. "I'd rather have this."

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"It is not nothing. Give me it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Mido put down the sword. "I want whatever you have."

"Alright." Link gave Mido the Nut and picked up his sword. "If you insist."

Mido held the Deku Nut and watched the quickly approaching Wolfos. "What does this do anyway?" he asked. Before Link could tell him, he threw it at the Wolfos. The creature simply swatted it away and kept charging.

Mido turned on Link. "What was that supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to break it open," Link said. Then, Mido was forgotten and his attention was engaged by the Wolfos. Link blocked its attack with his shield, then swung in with his sword. The Wolfos held up a paw and blocked Link's attack.

"What do I do?" Link asked Navi as the Wolfos howled and struck again.

"Its armored paws are its defense," Navi said. "You need to get past them."

Link tried a couple more strikes, but the Wolfos was good. It kept bearing down on him, backing him against the wall. Link jumped aside and swung wildly. The Wolfos roared as its arm was slashed.

"Alright," Link said.

The Wolfos examined its wound and glared at Link. Then it leapt back into fierce battle. Link reacted quickly to each attack, but wasn't given time of his own to attack. One particularly vicious blow knocked Link's sword from his hand. It fell close behind him, but he couldn't turn around to get it without leaving himself open to attack.

"How am I supposed to break this open?" Mido asked in frustration. He had tried pulling it apart, but to no avail. He stomped on it, but nothing happened. Finally, he picked it up and threw it against the ground.

There was a blinding flash. The Wolfos turned to see what had happened. Link used this opportunity to grab his sword and plunge it into the Wolfos's back. It howled in pain and sank to the ground. It burned away, and only Link's sword was left.

He picked up his sword and looked over where Mido was. With amusement, he saw that Mido had stunned himself with the Nut. His body was frozen and surrounded by a purple hue. Link wondered how long he would stay like that.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long. The purple wore off and Mido shook his head, coming back to his senses. He seemed relieved not to hear any slobbering animals trying to get him. He looked around and spotted Link. "Did I defeat it?" he asked.

Link shook his head in disgust. Still, he was forced to realize that Mido's distraction had helped Link immensely. However, he wasn't going to say that to someone like Mido, who would undoubtedly use it to annoy Link. Besides, Mido didn't need a bigger ego. "It's gone" was all Link would concede to say.

The crafty expression came back to Mido. "You know," he said, "I think you tricked me into taking that stupid nut."

Link wasn't going to put up with this. Mido would only get in the way if he stayed with Link. It was time to get him out now.

Link looked Mido straight in the eye. "I saw you crying like a baby back there, and if you don't want me telling anyone about it, you'd better leave."

Mido walked up to Link and stood right in front of him. "Are you threatening me?"

"I don't have to tell," Link said. "It's your choice."

Mido glared at Link and he glared back. There were a few tense seconds, when the forest was hushed. Navi floated silently nearby, afraid to say anything.

Finally, Mido shook his head and backed off. "I'll get you one of these days," he threatened. "You can count on it."

"Go on," Link said. Mido gave him one last glare and slowly walked away.

"Nice job, Link," Navi said when Mido was gone.

"Thanks," Link said. He looked around at his surroundings. This place was completely new to him. He had never been here before. "What is this place?"

"It's the Sacred Forest Meadow," Navi said. "I've heard the Great Deku Tree talk of it only a few times. From what I can read, this is a sacred part of the forest where the Forest Temple resides."

"What's the Forest Temple?"

"I don't know," Navi said. "We'd have to get closer to it for me to see."

"Then let's go."

They walked through the gate that the Wolfos had been guarding and made their way through the Sacred Forest Meadow. Inside was a huge maze of overgrown bushes. Along the way, they ran into numerous Deku Scrubs, which Link had to dispatch. Navi talked about what she read in the magic as they went along.

"An ancient race of people used to worship here," she said. "This whole meadow used to be clear, and they all would gather here to perform religious ceremonies. One day, a great evil came and attacked them. They drove the forest people away from their temple. They built this maze and magicked the Lost Woods to make them misleading in order to keep the forest people from returning here. The forest people were able to drive out the evil, but they never found the way back here."

"So how does Saria know where this is?" Link asked.

"A good question," Navi replied.

Finally, they exited the maze and found themselves at the base of a long stairway. Having no other choice, they climbed up. As they climbed, Link noticed that the music they had heard the whole time seemed to be getting louder. In fact, Link thought he could hear it clearly coming from the area ahead. No sooner had Link had this thought then he reached the top of the stairs and looked out into the clearing.

Wooden walls rose on all four sides. High up, Link would see the entrance to the Forest Temple. Stairs used to lead up there, but they did not exist anymore. In the center of the clearing was a small stone platform with a curious symbol on it. However, the thing that most caught his attention was Saria sitting on a tree stump across the clearing.

Link ran over and saw that she was playing her ocarina. Her eyes were closed and she swayed in time to the music. Link realized with a start that the music coming from her ocarina was the music that was filling the forest.

Link stopped in front of her. Some unknown cue came to Saria and she stopped playing and opened her eyes. "I could feel you coming," she said.

In spite of himself, his jaw dropped open. "How did you do that?"

"It's strange," Saria said. "Ever since the Great Deku Tree died, I've had the weirdest feeling. I've felt more in tune with the forest, more a part of it."

Saria leaned forward with emotion in her eyes. "I had the most powerful dream last night. It told me many things, and one of them was how to come here. And so, this morning I left a note for you and came to this place."

"What about the Wolfos?" Link asked. "How did you get past him?"

A confused look came to Saria's face. "The Wolfos? I just walked right past him. He gave one look at me and then focused his attention elsewhere."

"Weird," Link said. Navi held a revered silence.

"So," Saria said, "enough about me. How about you?"

Link proceeded to tell Saria all about his adventures. Saria listened in rapture. When Link ended with meeting Saria here, she applauded him. "Well done," she said.

"You mean it?" Link asked.

"Of course," Saria said. "I couldn't have made up a better tale myself."

"I haven't met any other big horrible monsters yet," he said, remembering Saria's encounter in the Great Deku Tree.

Saria grimaced. "That probably won't last very long." She quickly changed the subject. "So, you want to learn my song."

"It would be very helpful."

Saria smiled. "Listen carefully, then." She brought the ocarina up to her lips and played. Link brought out his ocarina and followed along. Soon, his notes were combining into the music that filled the forest.

Eventually, they stopped. "Thank you," Link said, and put his ocarina away. "If that doesn't cheer up Darunia, nothing will."

They talked for a long while about other things. Eventually, the setting sun reminded Link of how late it was. "I should probably go soon," he said.

"I suppose," Saria said. "It was fun talking with you again."

Link smiled. "We should do it again sometime."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "So, do you want to come back with me?"

Saria thought a moment and shook her head. "Actually," she said, "I was thinking about sleeping out here tonight."

"Oh," Link said. "Well, then, I guess I'd best leave you to yourself. See you later."

"Soon, Link," Saria said. They waved at each other and Link departed.

A silent thought went through Saria's mind, along with several images from her dream. _Be brave, Link,_ she thought, and resumed playing her ocarina. Music again filled the woods.

It soon became dark. Link and Navi agreed that there was no way they'd find the way back to Goron City in the night, so they returned to Link's house. All the other children were asleep when they arrived. Link didn't mind. He didn't really feel like explaining to everyone where he had been. Instead, he climbed into his nice familiar old bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The owl, resting lightly on a branch, watched Link enter his old home. "He's going to win, you know," he said. "The gods are on his side."

"Damn the gods," Vindari said from behind him. "And damn you for helping the boy."

"He has a righteous heart," the owl said. "Righteousness always prevails."

"You make me sick," Vindari said vilely, and jumped on the owl, wrapping his thin fingers around his throat. The bird struggled, but he could not escape. A couple minutes later, Vindari let a limp, dead body drop to the ground. "No more troubles from you," he said, and crept off into the dark night.


	8. Cavern Creature

**Shadowed  
By Cere**

**Chapter 8: Cavern Creature**

"You!" Darunia shouted in outrage.

Link shrank back as Darunia started walking towards him, his footsteps shaking the ground. Zelda's Lullaby had taken him past the door as it did last time, but now Link seriously doubted whether Saria's Song would do anything to calm Darunia's frightful mood.

"Play it," Navi said, once again huddled behind Link's head.

Link reached inside his Pouch and wrapped his fingers around his ocarina. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought, pulling out the ocarina and putting it to his lips. Darunia's hands had almost reached Link when he started to play.

The first notes were weak and out of tempo, but they echoed around Darunia's chambers, causing an entrancing sound. Darunia stopped and stared at Link with curiosity. There was more softness to his eyes.

Link closed his eyes and continued playing, growing more confident as he progressed. He felt like Saria was standing right beside him, contributing to the wonderful melody. The tune danced and sung around the chamber. Despite himself, Darunia found that he was tapping his foot in rhythm. Then he started swaying his body a little. Finally, he broke out into a full dance.

The music continued to rise until it reached a dramatic climax and then fell to a relaxing finish. When Link finished playing and opened his eyes, he saw Darunia sitting on the floor, a broad smile on his face.

"That was wonderful!" Darunia exclaimed. "I didn't realize how much I needed that." He walked over to Link, who couldn't help backing up a step in worry, and gave him a bone-crushing bear hug. Link coughed when Darunia released him, making the Goron laugh.

"You have done me a wonderful service," Darunia said. "Such kindness borders on the brotherly. Now that my mind is clear, I can approach our predicament with confidence that it will be solved. Amazing, a boy imparts wisdom to a mighty ruler!" He laughed, Link joining in out of relief. "I'm sorry for misjudging you before," Darunia continued. "If there's anything I can do to repay you, merely ask."

Finally, Link had his chance. But as he thought for a second, he realized that he couldn't ask for the Spiritual Stone just yet. Darunia would only give the Stone to an equal. Link knew what he had to ask for.

"I have one request," Link said, bowing, "that I may enter Dodongo's Cavern and prove myself as a warrior."

Darunia seemed surprised by the request. He placed a hand on Link's shoulder, causing him to look up at Darunia's face. "You do not know the danger of what you ask," he said. "Many horrible creatures inhabit that cavern now. They grew numerous several weeks ago and prevented most people from harvesting food. Ganondorf offered to exterminate the monsters in return for our Spiritual Stone, but I was wary of him and denied his offer. I suspect he put the monsters there in the first place. After that, a large boulder fell down and blocked the entrance. Ganondorf claimed full responsibility and will only open the cavern when he has the Goron's Ruby. Even if you wanted to face the terrible beasts inside, there is no way for you enter and do so."

"I will find a way," Link said. "I know I can."

Darunia chuckled at the boy's determination. "I'm sure you will," he said. "If you do, perhaps I can give you something to help." He walked over to some shelves jutting from a nearby wall and grabbed a golden bracelet from the top shelf. He turned and offered it to Link. "This is the Goron's Bracelet," he explained, "intended only for one who wishes to join the ranks of the Gorons. This bracelet will grant you enhanced strength, if you choose to accept it."

Link stared at the bracelet with a sense of awe, and then gently took it from Darunia's hands. It slipped firmly around his left wrist. His body felt a little different, more energized somehow.

Darunia smiled at the boy's reaction to this new item. "With this added strength," he said, "you may even be able to pick the mighty Bomb Flowers."

That started an idea racing in Link's head. "Thank you," he said. "You may have given me the answer I need. I won't fail!" He bowed and left Darunia's chambers hurriedly.

"Link, what's the rush?" Navi asked as she fluttered behind him.

"Remember the Bomb Flowers?" Link asked as he raced towards the exit of Goron City. "That Goron threw one and it completely destroyed a boulder. Maybe it'll do the same for the boulder blocking Dodongo's Cavern!"

He sprang out into the glaring sunlight and turned to his right towards the alcove beside the main entrance. Dorug was still resting there, curled up and guarding the Bomb Flower. He sleepily sat up to see what the matter was, and then snapped to attention as Link ran past him and plucked a Bomb Flower. "Kid, what are you doing?" the Goron yelled.

Link ignored him and the thin smoke rising from the Bomb Flower. If he remembered correctly, the Dodongo's Cavern was at the bottom of a steep cliff-face on the other side of the fence. Looking over the wooden posts, he was relieved to see the enormous boulder below him. Feeling the Bomb Flower growing disturbingly warm in his hands, he pulled back and threw the Bomb Flower down with all his might. It hit the boulder and exploded in a fierce rush of smoke and flames.

Link started a little victory dance as Dorug walked up beside him. "I see," he said. "You wear the symbol of the Gorons."

Link held up his new Bracelet. "Yeah, Darunia gave it to me."

"Impressive," he said. "However, next time could you not rush past and scare the pebbles out of me? Just what were you attempting to do?"

"Blow up the boulder," Link said, pointed down. However, he was surprised to see that the boulder was still sitting there without a scratch. "How'd it…?"

"Do you think we didn't try that?" Dorug asked. "It's enchanted so it can't be destroyed."

Link pursed his eyebrows together in thought. There had to be some way to destroy it, or how could he enter the cavern? But wait, did it need to be destroyed?

He reached down beside himself and plucked another Bomb Flower. Dorug inhaled sharply. "Would you stop doing that?" he asked nervously. "I told you, it can't be destroyed."

"I don't need to destroy it," Link said. "I just need to move it."

He aimed carefully and tossed the volatile plant. It fell through the air and landed in a small gap where the round boulder didn't lie flat against the mountainside. The Bomb Flower nestled in this crevice. Link held his breath as the bomb exploded. At first, nothing happened. Then, the boulder slowly shifted, and finally started rolling away from the cavern opening. A very surprised Goron who had been waiting for the King's men frantically rolled away as the boulder started tumbling after him.

"Sorry," Link called, and then turned to smile at the Goron by his side.

"Bravo, Link!" Navi exclaimed.

Dorug smiled in return. "Quite impressive," he said. Then he sighed. "Unfortunately, the cavern is also full of monsters, and our warriors are too weak from lack of food to do much good."

"Then I'll help," Link said. He drew his sword and displayed it. "I'm a brave warrior, too."

Inwardly, Dorug sighed. _You're not ready to be a warrior yet. But you may be of some good._ "Then hurry," he said. "You must not waste time."

"At once," Link said. He spun and ran down the mountain path to Dodongo's Cavern. _I pray someone is watching out for you,_ the Goron thought as Link sped away.

* * *

Rauru awoke in the Chamber of Sages. His reincarnation was earlier than the prophecies predicted. Such discrepancies did not bode well. That black creature that had killed him, it was a chaotic element in the stars. With such deviousness at work, there was no telling the horrors that could be unleashed.

The Sage looked down at the platform his was standing on, suspended in a cascade of pure blue light. His appearance was reflected in the platform's clear sapphire surface. He straightened his yellow robes and ran his hand along the white mustache that connected with his white hair. Wisdom and strength were conveyed by his appearance. The gods had chosen his reincarnation well.

He closed his eyes and stretched his mind out into the world. The Chamber of Sages enhanced his mental vision and all of Hyrule lay before him. His awareness moving among the people, noting their day to day lives with no realization of the destinies woven into each of them. But some of those destinies had been taken off track. He could feel the tears starting in the fabric holding Hyrule together. What was causing this chaos?

The reality around him came rushing back and he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He had been reincarnated too soon; the strain was too much for him. Gradually, his breathing returned to normal and he stood up. There was little he could do now, except watch and make sure that no harm came to the boy. All hope rested on Link.

* * *

Link stood before the black gaping mouth of Dodongo's Cavern. Strange, wicked noises were coming from the darkness within. For the first time, Link found the prospect of entering the cave very scary.

"Come on," Navi said softly. "A hero must be brave."

"A hero must be brave," Link repeated to himself. He took a step forward and entered the cavern. With every passing step, the joyful daylight fell behind and was replaced by a darker form of light, one that hid moving shapes in the shadows. Link was very grateful for the reassuring light of Navi by his head. He noticed that there were many Bomb Flowers growing in the darkness.

Link passed through another doorway and entered a large chamber. He craned his head and warily peered into every corner. Far above his head, two hanging bridges stretched across the cavern. Keese fluttered in the space close to the ceiling. Along the side wall stood immense doors, three times his height. But most impressive was the stone statue emerging from the wall opposite him. It looked like the enormous head of a vicious lizard, waiting to devour him. Between him and the statue was a plateau, on which rested a small pillar with a wandering eye.

He walked forward and peered down into the space between him and the plateau. Hot air brushed against his face and continued rising upwards. Below him, a small river of glowing red liquid was sluggishly moving around the plateau. "What is that?" Link asked.

"It's lava," Navi answered, "rock that has melted."

"Melted?" Link said in disbelief. "How does such a solid material turn like water?"

"Enough heat can turn anything to liquid," Navi said.

Link straightened in worry. If that was true, then this lava must be incredibly hot. It would be something he'd have to avoid. He sighed and shook his head. In all his games of pretend, he had never imagined anything like this. The world was more dangerous than he had realized.

One of those dangers was lurking in the shadows. Vindari had been watching Link's latest progress with amusement. You could see how this young pup had grown up to slay his master. He had to work hard to suppress the urge inside him to kill Link right then and there. However, even if they didn't need Link to collect the three Spiritual Stones, it wasn't his place to kill Link. That right belonged to his master. Still, he could torment Link as much as possible before his death.

Vindari chuckled and jumped into a different part of the cavern. _Mustn't delay destiny,_ he thought.

Link froze when he heard strange scratching noises. He slowly turned around, but he couldn't see anything. Still, the noises grew louder, and Link drew his sword and readied his shield. The scratching seemed to come from…beneath the ground.

The dirt in front of him broke and a creature jumped out. It looked like a little green worm, soaring through the air with fierce, snapping jaws. Link wasted no time and dealt a death blow to the worm creature. It thudded to the ground behind him.

He turned away and then jumped when he felt an explosion shake the ground behind him and a rush of hot air hit his back. Whirling around, he saw that a small crater remained where the worm had fallen. The worm had been a living Bomb Flower!

"What was that?" he asked Navi.

"It seems that was a Baby Dodongo," Navi replied. "It packs quite a wallop."

Link wiped his forehead. "That was just a baby?"

His thoughts were interrupted by more scratching sounds, accompanied by rustling and stomping feet. All around the room, the enormous doors were opening, letting in an army of green lizards, some small like the one Link had just killed, but there were many others that were much larger. There were also reptiles that walked upright and carried swords.

"Let me guess," Link said as the monster army amassed itself and looked eagerly at him, "those are adult Dodongos."

"Accompanied by their masters, the Lizalfos," Navi continued.

The Lizalfos chattered wildly in anticipation, while the Dodongos snorted small streams of flame from their mouths. One flame actually set off a Baby Dodongo, causing a small ruckus in that corner of the room. Link raised his sword. His work was cut out for him

The commotion was silenced by a load roar. Link, eyes wide, slowly turned his head. It seemed like the roar had come from the giant Dodongo head, but how was that possible? It was made of stone; it couldn't make noise.

However, it could move. Gradually, the jaw of the gigantic head opened. With a solid clunk, the lower mouth rested against the plateau. It seemed like there was a door inside the statue's mouth, and that was where the noise was coming from.

Suddenly, the statue exploded, sending chunks of stone flying across the room. Link fell to the ground as teeth skidded the ground feet away from his head. When he looked up, a shape was appearing in the smoke where the statue had previously stood. _But wasn't the sculpture destroyed? How could it still be…oh no._

Standing in place of the statue was an enormous Dodongo. Link could hear the rattle of black armor plates as the tremendous creature shifted. Deadly spikes ran along the Dodongo's back to the tip of its tail. The force of its roar shook the entire chamber.

"It's the King Dodongo," Navi said. "Defeat him and the others will run in fear."

"Simple job, really," Link commented with an air of nervousness.

The King Dodongo eyed Link and then opened its cavernous mouth, inhaling a great amount of air. Before Link could understand what was going on, the Dodongo expelled the air, only now it was a jet of fire, shooting directly at him. Link quickly ducked behind his shield. "No, Link!" Navi cried, but it was too late.

The flames hit his shield and flowed around it, leaving Link untouched. Unfortunately, it also set his shield on fire. When the onslaught stopped, Link yelled in pain, threw the burning shield away from him, and shook his arm to extinguish the fire on his arm. He peered at his smoking arm and saw horrible burns on it. His right arm was now completely useless. Worse, the agony was keeping him from thinking straight.

"Move, Link!" Navi called. Link looked up to see that the King Dodongo had curled into a ball and was rolling directly at him. Quickly, he ran to the side, feeling a rush of warm air as the Dodongo breezed by him. The Dodongo continued rolling and crashed into a wall, shaking the ground and causing Link to fall into a chasm beside the plateau. He turned and hit the ground on his good left arm, but he felt the uncomfortably warm lava flowing next to him. It was dangerous down here, but the opening was probably too small for the King Dodongo to come down after him. For a moment, he was safe.

That moment didn't last long enough. He could hear the King Dodongo uncurl and stomp around, searching for its prey. The reptile army raised a great chorus of screeches and calls, making Link's head hurt even worse.

Vindari was rolling with laughter. He could see everything from his high vantage point. _What are you going to do now, little "hero"?_ he thought derisively. He relished the sight of Link hurriedly roaming around the chasms as the King Dodongo searched the air for his scent. Oh, Vindari would step in and save the kid if he needed to, but he was having a tremendous amount of fun first. He sighed and rested his head against his thin arm. _This almost makes me feel sad for when he'll be dead and gone._ He let out another harsh cackle that echoed in the cavern.

Link was startled by this cackle. _Another monster out to get me?_ he wondered. He already had enough to worry about.

The King Dodongo finally sniffed out his position and peeked down into the chasm. Link tried to run, but it was too late. The Dodongo opened its mouth and inhaled again.

"Link, use your new shield," Navi said. "It'll be strong enough to stand up to the assault."

_That's right,_ Link thought. _I'd forgotten about that._ Before they had returned to Goron City, Link had traveled to Castle Town and purchased a Hylian Shield. He quickly reached into his Pouch and pulled it out. Unfortunately, it was still much too big for him to use on his arm, but maybe there was another way he could carry it.

Just as the King Dodongo released its stream of fire, Link finished slipping the shield's holding straps around his shoulders. Then he crouched down, the shield completely covering his body. He felt the force of the attack against his shield, but he was protected from it. However, the metal started to feel unpleasantly warm against his back.

When the fire barrage stopped, Link scuttled away, keeping the shield ready against another attack. A heavy weight landing on him made him stop. He stood up and flung the Lizalfos to the ground. It tried to stab at him, but Link blocked the attack with his sword and swung in retaliation. The Lizalfos also blocked.

Another Lizalfos landed behind him and started attacking. _This is too much,_ Link thought as he looked up to see the King Dodongo inhaling yet again. He bent down under his shield as more flames scorched the area around him. The Lizalfos screamed in pain as they were blown away. _This monster doesn't even care if it kills its own allies._

When the fire assault stopped, Link stood up and ran, his feet skipping across the smoking ground. "Navi," he called, "how do I defeat this thing?"

The poor fairy, which had been huddling inside Link's shield, flew out and whispered in his ear. "I've been trying to read it," she said. "Its outside is almost completely indestructible, but it has a soft inside. That's the key to beating it."

"Some key," Link said. "How do I hurt the inside if I can't get past the outside?"

"That's just the pain and fear talking, so I'll ignore what you just said."

Link huffed and turned to face his adversary. The King Dodongo had followed him and was opening its mouth for another fire attack. The pink inside of the creature's mouth gave Link an idea. He grabbed his Slingshot, wincing with pain, and fired a Deku Seed inside the King Dodongo's mouth. It merely shook its head in annoyance and resumed preparing for its deadly attack.

_Right idea, but not enough power,_ Link thought, putting his Slingshot away again. He was interrupted by screeches above his head. Two Baby Dodongos had fallen into the chasm and were heading straight at him. He cursed, causing Navi to chide him softly, and swung his sword, making two pulsing red bodies fall to the ground. _No,_ Link thought. _Wait, yes!_

He grabbed the dead Dodongos and threw them at the King Dodongo. Because it was still inhaling, the intake of air guided them into its mouth. The King Dodongo snapped its mouth shut in curiosity, and then let out a horrendous groan as the Dodongos exploded inside its body.

_That's the key,_ Link thought, _but now no Baby Dodongos will come near me. I need another weapon._

His eye wandered and latched upon a Bomb Flower sitting in the shadows. _That will work perfectly!_ He ran over, plucked the black ball, and held it in his hands. The King Dodongo, not realizing Link's plan, drew in air for another attack. Link tossed the Bomb, the rush of air again guiding it into the Dodongo's belly and causing a fresh wave of pain.

This made the King Dodongo furious. It turned and aimed its flame breath at the river of lava snaking around the plateau. The force of its attack made the river rise up and a wave of molten rock to rush towards Link. Navi screamed in terror and Link ran for his life. Behind him, the tide of lava was thundering towards him, shaking the ground as it detonated any Bomb Flower it ran over.

Link almost cried out with relief when he saw a ladder leading up out of the chasm. He jumped onto it and climbed as best he could without using his right arm. The lava sloshed and filled the ground beneath him. Fortunately, the ladder was attached to the wall and would not sink down into the burning liquid below him.

When he reached the top, he looked out and saw numerous Dodongos waiting for him. Also, there weren't any Bomb Flowers in this corner of the room for him to use. He growled in frustration and prepared to leap out into battle.

"Link, down!" Navi called behind him.

Link also felt the ground shaking behind him. He let go of the ladder and fell down, grasping it again when his head was out of reach of the King Dodongo's rolling attack. It raced over the chasm and rammed into a wall. Link was surprised by the intensity of that crash. It almost sounded as if the wall had broken open.

He climbed up and saw the King Dodongo unrolling itself for another assault. Behind it lay the hole it had smashed in the wall, revealing another room. Link blinked and looked again. In that room was a treasure chest.

He remembered the previous times he had found treasure chests. There was always something good inside, some helpful item he needed at the moment. Maybe there was something in that chest he could use.

Unfortunately, the King Dodongo stood blocking that hole. There was no way he could get past it, unless he used some sort of distraction. "Navi, I need to get into that room," he said.

"Understood," Navi said. She fluttered off and flew directly into the King Dodongo's mouth. It roared in annoyance and tried to chomp the little fairy, but she deftly avoided its teeth. Link pulled himself out of the chasm and ran. He didn't know how long Navi could last like that.

As he raced past the King Dodongo's hulking body, two Lizalfos jumped out and blocked his way. Link jumped, sliced off both their heads, and left them to dissolve in mystical fire. A normal Dodongo aimed a fire blast at him, but it hit his shield and propelled him forward into the chamber, causing him to smack right into the treasure chest. He quickly opened it with his left arm and reached inside. His hand felt a rough leather bag, which he pulled out and held in his hands. A smile crept over his face as he looked inside.

"Navi," he called, "get out of there!"

The fairy gratefully left the King Dodongo's mouth and fluttered over to Link. The monster, free of its annoyance, turned to face the meddlesome intruder. Dodongos and Lizalfos gathered eagerly around him, but the King roared for them to stay away. He would be the one to eliminate the intruder. The ground shook as he lumbered over to the kid.

Link stood his ground as the fearsome creature approached. He reached into the leather bag and pulled out a black ball. Then a worried expression crossed his face. "Navi," he said faintly, "how do I make it…go?"

"Wow, that's a bomb," Navi said. "It's been cultivated from the Bomb Flower to make a portable orb of destruction."

"That's nice," Link said, "but how do I start it?"

"Push the knob on the top," Navi replied. "Ah!"

Navi screamed as the King Dodongo starting running towards Link, its mouth gaping open and aiming for the young boy. Because the fire attacks didn't work, it was going to try to devour Link instead! He quickly ran over the bomb with his hands, felt a small protrusion, and pushed it. A spark sounded inside the bomb and a thin line of smoke issued out. Then Link held up the bomb, lightly tossed it into the air, and fell backwards. The black jaws snapped shut where Link had been and swallowed, ingesting the bomb instead of the boy.

_He actually did it,_ Vindari thought with a small twinge of disappointment. Then he teleported away with the small consolation that the cavern was now a dangerous place to remain in.

Link watched as an explosion erupted inside the King Dodongo. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground, finally defeated. Link sat up in relief, strained from the fight, but a throbbing red light from the slain creature bothered him.

"Since I killed it, shouldn't it be burning away into nothing?" Link asked.

"Link, it's a Dodongo!" Navi cried.

Link shook his head with exasperation. The army of Dodongos and Lizalfos screamed and scattered. Link was too tired to do the same. Instead, he pulled the shield from his back and held it in front of him. Perhaps it would lessen the force of the blast. He couldn't think of anything better to do. Navi huddled inside his shirt.

The King Dodongo blew up, sending Link flying backwards. He held on to the shield as best he could. His body rammed into stone walls and debris, and eventually he found himself sliding down a long tube that seemed to tunnel into the center of Death Mountain.

The tube spit him out into the open and he slid to a stop on the warm rock beneath him. Link had no idea where he was. He heard bubbling noises that echoed all around him. The air felt painfully warm, and it made Link feel dizzy and weak. He just lay where he fell. His body was covered with scrapes and bruises, and it felt like several bones were broken. He had never felt so much pain before, and he cried as he lay gripping his shield. _I don't want to be a hero anymore,_ he thought just before losing consciousness.


	9. Recovery

**Shadowed  
By Cere**

**Chapter 9: Recovery**

Black creatures surrounded him. Link turned in fear, but there was no escape for him. Snarling and snapping noises came from the dark. The shadows were a shifting mass of horrors waiting to spring on him. His shield was in pieces on the floor. His sword looked pitifully small in his hand. Navi lay broken and pale in his hand.

Then the shadows attacked him.

Link screamed and broke partially out of his dreams. He couldn't think straight, but his mind was filled with a sensation of coolness. Around him, it seemed like rain was falling, but none of it touched him. He thought he saw Navi, a bouncing ball of light floating above him.

A hand rested on his head. "Sleep," a female voice said. "You're not ready yet." Link obeyed, but his dreams were still troubled.

* * *

Wakefulness again came to Link. As he groaned softly and stretched his limbs, he was surprised to discover that he wasn't in pain anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his right arm. The skin was pink and fresh. There was no sign that it had been engulfed in flames earlier.

He turned onto his side and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Where was he? He was inside a cool, square chamber with water perpetually falling down its walls. There was an opening, and through it Link could see red light and wavering hot air, but inside it was cool and refreshing.

His thoughts were interrupted when Navi excited flew up behind him and spun around his head with glee. "You're all right!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried."

"It's okay," Link said, laughing softly. He cradled the overjoyed fairy in his hands. "What happened? Did you save me?"

"No, she did," Navi replied.

"Who?"

Link turned around and saw another person occupying the chamber, sitting on the air in front on a fountain. She was large, bigger than the adults Link had seen. Her body was covered in twisting ivy, and her bright pink hair gathered into three tails flowing behind her head. Link was amazed and a little embarrassed by her scant clothing.

"Couldn't have you dying on my doorstep," she said with a small sense of humor. It was the same voice Link had heard when he had briefly woken up.

"This is one of the Great Fairies," Navi said. "She possesses many magical gifts, including that of healing."

Link stood up and bowed. "Thank you," he said.

A small smile crept across her face. "How were you injured?" she asked, sitting up straight. "Did the Gorons attack you?"

"No!" Link said in astonishment. "I was fighting the Dodongos in Dodongo's Cavern."

Her eyes opened wide in astonishment. "Why were you doing that?"

"Because the Gorons were starving," Link replied. "I wanted to help them."

The smile vanished and she dropped her head. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

"Because I'm going to be a great hero. I'm going to save Hyrule."

The Great Fairy gave a small chuckle. "Really."

Link was taken aback by her reaction. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

She turned her head and fixed Link with her pink eyes. "What's the price you're willing to pay?"

Link couldn't answer.

"I saw how roughed up you were," she continued. "You must have taken quite a beating in there. Is it worth it? You could die! Those things could bite your head off and you would never walk on this earth again. I heard you calling out in your sleep. I know you're afraid of it."

Link just hung his head and started shaking. "I didn't expect it to hurt so much," he mumbled.

"Don't listen to her, Link," Navi said, fluttering next to his head. Then she turned her attention to the Great Fairy. "What do you think you're doing, talking to him like that? He's on a great and noble mission."

"I'm trying to help him," she replied. "There's no use in helping other people. He'll only end up hurt in the end."

"How can you, a Great Fairy, say things like that?" Navi asked.

"I've learned a lot," the Great Fairy said. "I used to be friends with the Gorons."

Link lifted up his head. "Used to be?"

"We had a peaceful coexistence and a mutual understanding between us," she said with nostalgia in her eyes. "I performed numerous favors for the Gorons, and they provided me with company." Sadness entered her eyes. "Then came the battle with Volvagia."

"Vol-?"

"A great and terrible dragon, born out of the fires of this mountain. It sought to rule and devour the Gorons. A horrific war followed." She hesitated, remembering what had happened. "I was injured during it. The dragon thrust me into the mountainside and I was buried inside a cave. Because of my injuries, I could not release myself."

"Couldn't you heal yourself?" Link asked.

"Fairy bodies are different from those of mortals," she said. "They take a long time to heal. A hundred years passed before I was able to break free. But in that amount of time, things had changed drastically.

"The Gorons didn't even recognize me when I emerged. They were very distrustful, especially when I claimed to be the Great Fairy. 'The Great Fairy died,' they said. All it took was a few expressions of my great power for them to change their minds. But then they started to worship me."

She hugged herself, wrapped up in her memory. "I didn't want that. If they worshipped me, we could never be equals. But when I tried to make them stop, they grew angry again. All it took was one voice to condemn me in their minds. I retreated to my fountain, and now I spend all my days here, alone."

She lifted her eyes to stare at Link again. "Do you see? I tried to help but they abandoned me in the end. It's no use. Try to help people and you get hurt."

Link thought a moment about what she'd said, and then he smiled at her. "I don't believe you," he said.

"What?" she said softly.

"There are many great things about helping," Link said. "If I think of doing nothing, people's faces enter my mind." He stopped and thought of everyone he had met so far. "If I can do something to help them, if I can do something to save them, then I have to."

"But what about the pain?"

"I'm strong," Link said proudly, "and I'm getting stronger. I can handle it. And if I can't, then my friends will help me."

The Great Fairy sighed. "I don't have any friends."

"Yes, you do," Link said, walking up to her. "You have me."

"And me," Navi said.

She looked at them with guarded hope. "But…why?"

"Because you healed me," Link said, smiling broadly. "You still care."

The Great Fairy found she couldn't continue to look into the boy's eyes. She turned her head to hide her watering eyes. It was too much to hope for, and yet here this boy stood in front of her. She put a smile on her face and turned back to him. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Link said, still beaming.

There was a respectful pause between them. Then the Great Fairy spoke. "Do you have to leave soon?" she asked.

"I don't know," Link said. "How long was I asleep?"

"Through the evening and the night," Navi answered. "It's tomorrow."

"Wow," Link said, "no wonder I'm so hungry." He turned and looked out the doorway. "But then why is it so dark outside?"

"Actually," the Great Fairy said, "we're not really outside. We're inside Death Mountain."

"Inside?" Link asked in amazement. That's why it felt so hot earlier. "Then how do I get out? It's so hot."

"I can offer protection from the heat," the Great Fairy said. "It will last long enough for you to exit the mountain safely."

"Thank you," Link said, bowing again. "That would be very helpful."

"So then," the Great Fairy said, "when will you be leaving?"

Link sighed. "I actually had better leave soon," he said. "I have to save the kingdom."

The Great Fairy dropped her gaze. "Are you still going to do that?"

"I have to," Link said. "I must get the Triforce before someone else does."

_The Triforce!_ The Great Fairy was shocked by his statement. _Did he really mean to obtain the ancient divine relic?_ The old legends ran through her mind. _Yet, if anyone was worthy enough to find it, this boy might be the one._

"So, then, I'd like to be going now," Link said, "if that's alright."

The Great Fairy thought for a second. "I'd like to give you something," she said.

"What?"

"It's something that might help you on your quest." She suddenly rose up and hovered in the air. Link was surprised, but the Fairy held out her hands in reassurance. Then she concentrated her mind, and a circle of yellow light formed around Link's feet. He felt strange, as though energy were coursing through his entire body. Then the feeling subsided and the light faded.

"I'm impressed," the Great Fairy said, settling back onto the ground. "Your body is very conductive to magic spells."

"Magic?" Link said. "I have a magic spell now?"

"Draw your sword," she instructed with a small chuckle. Link did so. "Now, concentrate on your sword. Imagine it radiating with power."

These instructions seemed strange, but Link tried to do as she had told. He wasn't sure what to expect, so he envisioned his sword shining with a bright, pure light. To his amazement, a glowing aura started to encircle his sword. He was so surprised that he lost his concentration and the aura faded.

"That's it," the Fairy said, "but practice with it outside, please. That aura has a destructive power when released. With some practice, you'll be able to easily employ it at will."

"Also, be careful not to use it too much," Navi said. "This spell has awakened the magic energy inherent in your body. You use this energy to power your spells, but even though this energy replenishes itself over time, it is possible to drain your reserves faster than you can replace them."

"Amazing," he said, looking at his sword with fascination. He never knew that this power was inside him. _Saria will love to hear about this._ "Thank you very much."

The Great Fairy smiled. "You don't need to thank me so much," she said. "It's just gifts between friends."

Link smiled back. "Well, I have a mission to do," he said, sheathing his sword.

"Yes, of course," she replied with a tinge of sadness. The Great Fairy held out her hand and a blue force field appeared around Link. "That should last for a couple minutes, enough time for you to exit the mountain."

"Thank you," Link said again. "I'll come back and visit you."

"I'll be here," the Great Fairy said.

Then Link turned and left. As he walked through the doorway and into the crater, the feeling of coolness stayed with him as the scenery drastically changed. Though Link couldn't feel it, he could see how hot the air was around him. The soft blue light of the fountain was replaced by a harsh red light coming from below him. He looked over a ledge and saw a gigantic pool of lava at the bottom of the mountain with two enormous mounds of rock reaching up over his head. The smoke issuing from those mounds blocked out the blue sky above. As Link looked, he thought he saw something else across the bottom of the crater, hidden in the wavering air. It looked like an entrance to something…

"Come on, Link," Navi said, bringing him back to himself. "This field won't last forever."

He turned and looked around. A patch of startling blue caught his eye. He walked over to a nearby ladder and watched with amazement as the force field conformed to his hands to provide protective gloves as he climbed. At the top, he saw an archway that led outside. The force field faded as he walked through it.

Outside, on the top of Death Mountain, he sat down and grabbed some food he had stashed in his Pouch while at home. As he ate, he looked around with fascination at the land stretching out around him. A spread of green to the south looked like Kokiri Forest. He felt a pang of homesickness when seeing it, but he also reminded himself of the mission he was supposed to complete. When it was over, he would return to the forest and tell Saria of everything that had happened to him.

When he finished his meal, he stood and started walking down the mountain, Navi offering cautionary advice along the way. The path was treacherous in spots, and Link had to occasionally use bombs to destroy boulders in his way. As he walked farther down the mountain, the sounds of Gorons reached his ears. He turned a final corner in the path and saw a line of Gorons reaching down towards Dodongo's Cavern.

The last person in line was Darunia. When he turned and saw Link, a huge smile stretched across his face and he ran over to Link, arms outstretched. Darunia's gratefulness lessened the discomfort of his bear hug.

"Many thanks," Darunia said, finally releasing Link. "The whole Goron family is in your debt."

Link took a deep breath. This was the moment he had been working for. "Can I ask for something?"

"What is it?" Darunia asked. "Anything that is within my power to grant will be yours."

"I'd like the Spiritual Stone of the Gorons," Link said.

Darunia raised an eyebrow. "The Goron's Ruby?"

"I just want to borrow it," Link said in a rush. "After I'm done with it, I'll give it back to you, good as new."

"Slow down," Darunia said. "To the warrior who defeated the Dodongos, I will give the Spiritual Stone of Fire. But I ask only one small thing."

"What?"

"That the warrior who receives the Goron's Ruby may be called my brother, a true member of the Goron family."

Link laughed. "Sure," he said. "I would love to be the brother of such a strong people."

Darunia smiled deeply and curled a hand to his chest. A red light formed out of his heart and solidified into a red gem flanked by gold. Darunia cupped it in his hand and passed it to Link.

"How did you-?"

"The best place to hide something is in your heart," Darunia said with a glimmer in his eye.

"Well, I can't do that," Link said, taking the jewel in his hands, "but I have someplace else just as good." He pulled out his Pouch and slipped the Goron's Ruby inside. He thought he saw the two Spiritual Stones glow slightly as they rested against each other.

"Well," said Link, closing the Pouch, "if it's okay with you, I have somewhere else that I have to go now."

"Of course," Darunia said, "but before you go, you must tell me your name. A nameless brother is ill luck."

"I'm Link."

"Brother Link," Darunia said, "embark on your next quest. Show the power that a child can possess. Someday, I would like to fight by your side."

"I would enjoy that," Link said. Then he ran down the path, waving goodbye to Darunia as he did.

"Where to next?" Link asked Navi as he ran.

"The Zora," she replied.

"The Zora," Link whispered to himself. His quest was almost done. Soon he would retrieve the third Spiritual Stone and rescue the land from the evil Ganondorf.

* * *

Ganondorf sat in a small reading room inside the Royal Hylian Library, flipping through pages of ancient books. He sighed and looked up, rubbing his eyes. The size of this library had at first been a great asset, but now it seemed like a horrendous burden, having thousands of books and scrolls to search through. It was all very simple; he just needed to know where the Ocarina of Time was.

With a huff, he arose from his chair and paced around the room. Outside the window, he saw that despicable princess playing with her guardian. He let out a small snarl and turned back to the pile of books on the table.

A black figure was standing next to the table. Ganondorf straightened in shock, but then he realized that it was Vindari. "Announce yourself next time," he said gruffly.

Vindari bowed. "I'm sorry, master."

"What do you want?" Ganondorf asked, returning to his chair and sitting down.

"Link has retrieved the Spiritual Stone of Fire. He is on his way to Zora's Domain right now."

"Good." Ganondorf took his map from his pocket. Moving some books aside, he spread open the parchment and drew an "X" over Death Mountain. His eyes wandered over the other "X" and to Zora's Domain. Only two pieces left and his dream would be within his grasp. He couldn't stop his heart from beating a little quicker in excitement.

But the reality of the present returned to him. The Ocarina of Time still lay outside of his reach. And with the boy working steadily on retrieving the Spiritual Stones, he didn't have the time to look through endless books hoping for the essential clue.

His gaze turned to Vindari. It was sitting patiently, waiting for its master's next command. This made an idea enter his head. "How much do you know, Vindari?" Ganondorf asked.

"How much do you want me to know?" it answered.

"The whereabouts of the Ocarina of Time," he said. "Where is it?"

"Give me a second, master." Vindari disappeared, reappearing moments later with a satisfied expression. "The princess has it. I saw her give it to Link after he collected the three Stones."

Ganondorf's eyes widened. "Of course." He searched through a stack of books, found the one he wanted, opened it, and flipped through pages, looking for a particular line. Vindari walked over and watched with interest.

"There," Ganondorf said. He pointed to a couple lines and read them out loud. "_The flows of time are but a song / Played by the youngest of Royal lineage._ I thought it meant the youngest king in Hylian history, but it instead meant the youngest of the family. Where does she keep it?"

Vindari disappeared and reappeared again. "With her always."

"Then it shall be easy to obtain," Ganondorf said with a smile. The map caught his eye. He thought about the one Spiritual Stone that remained. "Very easy." Another idea started turning in his head. He turned and addressed Vindari. "Kill the Zora Princess and retrieve the final Spiritual Stone."

Vindari's eyes shot open in surprise. "What?"

"Didn't you hear me? She's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu right now."

"But I told you, I can't take objects with me when I teleport."

"Then don't. Take the Stone and walk out of the fish. Continue walking until you meet Link and give him the Stone. Tell him you went ahead and got it for him."

"I must protest, for your own benefit. Fate already dictates that you will enter the Sacred Realm. Messing with fate could disrupt our entire plans."

"Fate will have the boy slay me. I will make my own fate. If you are so worried, teleport into the future and see if my plan will work."

Vindari looked down. "I can't travel into the future."

Ganondorf thought for a second. "That isn't true. You just traveled to the future to see the princess give Link the Ocarina of Time."

"I actually didn't travel to the future. I traveled to the past. Let me explain, master. My own personal timeline extends backwards to the point when you created me. I can follow this timeline even further backwards in time to see how events happened before my creation."

"Regardless, you still had to move forward in time to return here."

"But because nothing had changed. The past is fixed, and thus destinations are easily known. However, the future now, because my intervention has changed it, is unclear. No future exists for me to jump to."

Ganondorf considered this for a moment. "Then perhaps it would be wise to cooperate with fate," he said, "if only for now. In the time it takes for the boy to retrieve the third Stone, I will carefully observe the princess and see when she is most vulnerable. Until then, you watch over the boy. Help him if you have to. His success is our success."

"Yes, master," Vindari said, bowing. Then he disappeared, leaving Ganondorf alone in a room with now-useless books. He again looked out the window at the princess. _You are my final piece,_ he thought with a smile.


	10. Mistakes

**Shadowed  
By Cere**

**Chapter 10: Mistakes**

At first, their travels were simple and enjoyable. As Link and Navi followed the river up to its source, the realm of the Zora, she told him all she knew of the Zora from her conversations with the Great Deku Tree and information she read in the river. They were one of the great races of Hyrule, but they kept mostly to themselves. It had been almost a decade since the Zora had been last seen. Link knew this meant he had to be extra careful when discussing the Spiritual Stone with them.

But joyful frolicking in the warm sun and refreshing water changed to combat against hostile creatures. Blue Tektites with tough armor would jump across the water towards him. He also had to bring out his new Deku Shield to bounce back stones fired at him by Octoroks. However, it did give him time to practice the magic sword slash that the Great Fairy had given him. He became quite proficient at calling the magical wave of destructive energy, though it made him tired if he did it too much.

Eventually, though, they reached the source of the river. Unfortunately, it wasn't what they were hoping for. Link sat on an arch of earth that spanned the river and looked at the large waterfall blocking his path. His eyes searched, but he couldn't find any paths or ladders leading over the torrent of falling water. "I see how the Zora keep to themselves so easily," he muttered to himself.

Navi was fluttering about, trying to find any indication of how to continue. "I see a doorway," she called back. "It's on the other side of the waterfall."

"The other side?" Link shouted over the roar of the waterfall. "How do I reach it?"

"I think you just jump."

"I can't jump! The water will push me down before I can reach it."

"But there's no other way to reach it. There's no ladder or stairway or anything leading up to it."

Link sighed and plopped down onto the arch. He was surprised by the hardness of the rock underneath him. Frowning, he reached down and was surprised to feel designs carved into the stone. Quickly, he spun around and started clearing away the dirt and vegetation.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked.

Link stepped back to reveal a square of stone with writing on it. He knelt down and followed the words with his fingers as he muttered them under his breath. "The flow of this waterfall serves the King of Hyrule," he read. "When the King slumbers, so too do these falls." He straightened up and thought. "What does that mean?"

"A slumbering King?" Navi repeated. "What would make the King fall asleep?"

"A lullaby," Link said, realization hitting him. He stood and turned towards the waterfall, pulling his ocarina from his Pouch. "Just like I used Zelda's Lullaby to get into Darunia's chamber, I'll use it to get past this waterfall."

He put the ocarina to his lips and played. Several Tektites screeched a ways behind him, but he ignored them and concentrated on the simple melody. When he was finished, he felt as though he had just done exactly what the waterfall wanted.

"Look, Link!" Navi said.

The waterfall gradually slowed and became nothing more than a thin mist, revealing the doorway into Zora's Domain. Link thrust his arms up in triumph and jumped across into the doorway, Navi following him.

"Now, we need to be careful," Navi said as they walked down the dank tunnel. "Ganondorf has already tried to take the other two Spiritual Stones, so it's very probable that he's done something here as well. We need to keep our eyes open for anything suspicious."

"Okay," Link said. "Do you hear that?"

The sounds of voices were echoing down the tunnel. He couldn't quite understand what they were saying, but it sounded like they were insistent about something. One voice in particular sounded like it was giving orders, and the rest of the voices were responding to them.

The light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter as Link drew closer to it, and finally he stepped out into the central cavern of Zora's Domain. The cavern was enormous, capable of fitting several Great Deku Trees inside of it! It was lit by a combination of torches and daylight streaming from various openings in the ceiling. Stone walkways, such as the one Link was standing on, were cut into the wall around the cavern and occasionally branched off into tunnels that led away from the central chamber. Below the walkways was deep water that covered almost the entire floor of the cavern, fed by a waterfall coming from a high-up tunnel inside the cavern.

In this water were many creatures. Their humanoid bodies were sleek and light blue. Large fins flared off their arms and a tail bobbed from the back of their heads. They seemed to be very adept at swimming, as many of them emerged from and submerged back into the water. One of them was floating in the center and shouting orders to the others.

"Any luck?"

"We couldn't find anything."

"Sector twelve is empty."

"No luck in the Lake."

"You're back too soon. Go back and search more thoroughly!"

"Yes, sir."

All this activity confused Link. "Are they looking for the Spiritual Stone?" he wondered aloud.

"Sir, an intruder!"

Link straightened in shock as every creature in the cavern turned to look at him. He instinctively reached for his sword.

The leader wasted little time. "Capture him! He may know something."

The creatures quickly swam through the water towards him. Link drew his sword and shield and readied himself. The first couple creatures jumped onto his ledge and lunged for him. He dodged and sliced off the arm fin of one of them. The creature yelled in pain and blue blood splattered the ground.

Link froze. Ganondorf's evil creatures didn't bleed. That meant that…

"Link, those are the Zora!" Navi cried.

Bitter realization hit Link shortly before the other Zora chopped his head from behind. Link fell to the cold floor and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Link woke with his cheek pressed against a rough surface. He moved his hands and noticed that he was lying on wood. He wasn't tied up or restrained in any way. However, when he shifted his body, the floor tilted beneath him. He clung to the wood as the floor eventually stopped rocking.

Looking up, he saw that there were metal bars around him. Compensating for the movement of the floor this time, Link sat up and observed his surroundings. The metal bars and wooden floor formed a cage that he was stuck in. It was a small cage, lacking enough room for him to stand up. The cage was suspended by a rope from the ceiling of the large cavern. Looking through the bars, he saw the water laying a long distance beneath him.

Several Zora were looking up at him in the cage. Link pulled himself back and sat in the center of the cage. It was then that he noticed that his sword and shield were gone. He frantically searched his clothes and found that his Pouch was missing as well.

_The Spiritual Stones were in there!_ Link thought. Letting out a growl of frustration, he fell backwards and lay on the gently rocking wooden floor. He also painfully remembered how he had sliced that Zora's arm fin off. He put his hands over his face and moaned. What was he going to do now? He had ruined all his chances of getting the Spiritual Stone from them.

"Link, you're awake!" a familiar voice shouted. Navi flew into his cage and rested on his hands. He moved them off his face and Navi came to rest on his chest. She noticed the sad expression on his face. "What's wrong, Link?"

"I messed up," Link said. "I can't believe that I made such a stupid mistake."

"It's all right," Navi said. "You're just a little tense from all the fighting we've been doing recently. I didn't have enough time to read them and tell you what they were."

"You don't need to say that, Navi. I know that I've done a very bad thing and I'm in a lot of trouble now."

"But we've been in trouble before. We'll find a way out of it this time."

Link huffed and turned onto his side. "Heroes don't make mistakes like that."

Navi sadly observed him from his shoulder. The poor kid was really shook up by this. "Nobody's perfect, Link," she said, "not even the heroes you hear about in stories."

"I bet they never attacked their allies."

Navi laughed. "You'd be surprised. I've heard of armies that viciously battled each other, only to join together once they discovered their common goal."

Link shifted and looked at her hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah," Navi said. "It doesn't matter if you've done some wrong things in the past. What matters is what you do right now. People can forgive you."

Link seemed a little more relieved. He sat up and leaned his back against the cage bars. "So then," he said, "what should we do now?"

"The first item of business is to get you out of this cage," Navi said. "It's hung next to an opening, up there. If you could somehow break this lock, you could climb up the rope and escape that way."

Link looked up at the lock keeping the door atop the cage in place. "How do I do that?" he asked. "My sword's been taken."

"Oh dear, that's not good," Navi said. "Do you know where it is?"

"No idea," Link said sadly. He was quiet for a moment, not wanting to admit his failure. "They have the Spiritual Stones, too."

"But they don't realize it yet," a voice said.

Link turned to see Vindari crouched on top of his cage. "Vindari!" Link said excitedly. Navi's response was less than warm.

"Seems that you're the only one that can open your Pouch," Vindari continued. "They eventually gave up and took it away with your weapons."

"Do you know where that is?" Link asked.

"Not yet. It shouldn't take too much to find it."

Link pondered his situation for a minute, but then a realization snuck into his head. "Vindari," he asked tentatively, "were you watching me the whole time?"

"Of course," Vindari replied. "You're my only hope of returning to normal."

"Then, did you see me attack that Zora?" Vindari nodded. "Why didn't you stop me?"

_The temptation to see you mess up won,_ the black shadow thought. "It all happened too fast," he said aloud. "And besides, I don't want to show my hand too soon."

"But now I'm in a horrible situation," Link protested.

_I know,_ Vindari thought, _and one that didn't occur last time._ "It's all right," he said. "All we need is the Spiritual Stone, right? Just steal it. Everyone will thank you once you've saved Hyrule."

The thought captured Link's mind for a while. It would mean that he didn't have to face up to his mistake. But then he shook his head. "I can't," he said. "That's not what a hero should do."

"Okay," Vindari said, _if you must insist on doing things the stupid hard way._ "I have another idea," he said, crouching down lower. "The Zora Princess, Ruto, has been missing for almost a week. They're looking desperately for her right now, and I'm sure they would be most grateful to the person who returned her, perhaps grateful enough to forgive past mistakes."

"That sounds better," Link said with new hope. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I'd bet on it," Vindari said, a smile slightly visible on his face.

Navi was slightly disappointed by how quickly Link cheered up. Her own encouragements had helped little, while this…black thing had easily given the boy new confidence. Why did Link trust him so readily? Try as she might, she still couldn't believe in the shadowy creature hunched above her.

Vindari's disgust at seeing the boy's happy expression was less now. It helped when he rationalized that he wasn't helping the boy, but merely using him for his master's evil schemes. The thought that he was playing Link like a puppet made him almost enjoy the advice he was giving. Almost. He still felt like snapping the rope holding his cage and watching him drown in the water below.

But that would be another time.

* * *

Akari quickly marched through the tunnels, two subordinates flanking him. The Zora guarding the intruder snapped to attention as the captain of the Zora Guard approached.

"The prisoner has awoken and reunited with his fairy friend," the guard said, saluting.

"Are you aware that we have another intruder?" Akari asked.

"No, sir."

"Look down," Akari ordered.

The guard was shocked to see the black thing crouching over the cage. "I do not know where this came from," he insisted. "No one has entered this tunnel since you left an hour ago. I am sure of it."

_This is one of my most trusted guards,_ Akari thought. _He's telling the truth. But then how did the black creature get to the cage?_ "Raise the cage immediately."

"Yes, sir!" The guard grabbed the rope and started pulling.

Link was startled as the cage suddenly started moving upwards. He looked up and saw several Zora staring at him from a hole in the ceiling. One of them was pulling up the cage.

"I should leave," Vindari said. "I'll look for where they're stashing your weapons."

"Thanks, Vindari," Link said. "You're a real help."

It was all Vindari could do to keep from ripping the boy's arms off. _I'm only manipulating him, I'm only manipulating him,_ he repeated to himself as he teleported away.

Akari saw the black intruder suddenly disappear without a trace. _What are we dealing with?_ he wondered.

Link tried to keep a confident face as he drew nearer to his captors. _All I have to do is wait until Vindari rescues me,_ he thought. _Then I can save the Princess and this will all be over._

Akari noticed the boy's purposeful expression as his cage was placed on the floor in front of him. "Where did your friend go?" Akari asked as the rope was untied from the cage.

"Somewhere else," Link replied.

Akari didn't seem impressed by the answer. "The court is assembled and ready for your questioning," he said, turning around briskly.

"Questioning?" Link asked.

Akari didn't respond, but merely walked away. His two subordinates grabbed Link's cage and carried it along with them. As Link tried to keep steady in the bouncing cage, a hand reached inside and snatched Navi away from him.

"Link!" Navi cried out.

"Navi!" Link yelled in return, turning to see the guard place her in a bottle.

"Her questioning will be separate," Akari said without turning around.

Link's resolve was shaken now that Navi was taken away. It seemed that the Zora had taken his attack very seriously. He wondered if rescuing Princess Ruto would really make everything better again. Vindari's first idea crept back into his brain, and he felt slightly ashamed for thinking about it.

Link stopped and tried to reassure himself. The Great Deku Tree believed in him. So did Saria and Zelda. Everyone was counting on him, and he couldn't afford to mess this up. Saving Ruto would have to work. It was the only option he had.

But first, he had to worry about this questioning. They had exited the tunnel, walked down some stairs, and were now traveling around the central chamber. Link tried to ignore the stares coming from other Zora going about their daily business. It seemed that their destination was a staircase leading up higher than any other tunnels, even the waterfall. As they walked up the stairs, he wondered just how high Zora's Domain went.

The staircase led to a square room. What caught Link's attention first was the fat Zora sitting on a higher ledge on the opposite side of the room. Unlike the Zora standing next to him, this Zora had a round body and short, thin legs. Water flowed over the ledge and pooled in the floor before flowing down a side tunnel, presumably the one holding the waterfall. A stone pedestal rose above the water, and Link was placed on this pedestal. Akari walked up the stairs along the side wall and stood next to the fat Zora.

"The questioning of the intruder before King Zora shall now begin," Akari announced.

_So that's the King,_ Link thought. It explained the red cape and golden, jeweled crown that the King wore. As Link observed him, he noticed something strange about the King's behavior. He wasn't looking at Link, but instead was staring sadly downward.

"Intruder, what is your name?" Akari asked.

"Link," he replied. With a painful shock, he noticed that one of the Zora watching him had a bandage where his arm fin should have been. "I'm sorry about attacking you."

"Your apologies mean nothing to us, intruder," Akari said. "What is your business here?"

Link was taken aback by the response. "I mean it," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Answer the question, spy."

"Spy?" Link exclaimed. "You're wrong. I don't mean any harm."

"A likely story," Akari said. "Here's how I see it. The Princess has been missing for many days. You were hired by the man in black armor to spy on us and monitor our attempts to rescue her."

"The man in black armor? Ganondorf?"

"You know his name. How suspicious."

"I know his name because he's my enemy," Link said, starting to get frustrated.

"You both are land-walkers."

"What difference does that make?" he said frantically. He turned to plea with the entire audience. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Well then," Akari said, "why did you come here? An outsider here is most peculiar, especially one so heavily armed."

Link hesitated. Given their current attitude, they probably wouldn't react well if he said that he wanted the Spiritual Stone. Then, an idea came to him.

"I'm here to help find the Princess," he said.

Whispers spread throughout the crowd. "Again, a likely story," Akari said. "Just what we want to hear."

"I'm serious," Link said, keeping his voice firm.

"Then answer this," Akari said. "How did you know that the Princess was missing? We have told no one outside the kingdom of this."

"Um," Link said, searching for an answer.

"Only one in league with Ganondorf would know of her disappearance."

Link felt like he was running out of options. Regardless of the fact that he had attacked a Zora, they would have still hated him simply for the fact that he was an outsider. Curse Ganondorf for giving him such a bad precedent to deal with!

Suddenly, he remembered the words that Princess Zelda had said to him before he was kicked out of the castle. "The Zora are a proud race," she had said, "and they will not like you at first. But my father and their King have met before, and he's told me what a kind person the King Zora is. You must appeal to him if you want the Spiritual Stone."

Though he couldn't stand, Link sat tall and stared straight at the King above him. "King Zora, I'm telling the truth," he said. "Please believe me."

Shocked gasps spread through the group at Link's behavior. "How dare a spy like you address the King!" Akari shouted.

"Tell me," King Zora spoke. His voice was low and gravelly, but everybody stopped talking when they heard it. Akari bowed slightly and stepped aside. "Tell me where my daughter is," he said, lifting his gaze to stare at Link with saddened eyes. "That's all I want."

"If I knew, I would tell you," Link said, bowing his head.

There was silence as the King considered these words. Link tried to keep his breathing from matching his racing heart.

"His story has many holes," King Zora finally said. Link lifted his head to protest, but the King's face stopped him. "Still, this boy's guilt cannot be solidly proven. He must be tested by Lord Jabu-Jabu!"

There were murmurs of approval from the other Zora. Link, however, was confused. Who was this Lord Jabu-Jabu? Now more than ever, he wished that Navi was still around.

Two Zora again picked up his cage, while others lifted the cerulean chair King Zora was sitting in and carried him down the tunnel behind him, the rest of the crowd and Link following them. Though Link expected another chamber, he was surprised to head outside into the sunlight. In front of them was a large lake, shimmering in the clear day. He thought he heard someone next to him refer to this place as Zora's Fountain. _Is this what supplies all the water in Zora's Domain?_ Link wondered.

Link was brought to the front of the crowd and set on a dock before King Zora's throne. All of them were facing the lake. Akari stepped out and spoke to the water. "Great Lord Jabu-Jabu," he said, "we offer this intruder to you. If your heart should feel this boy's innocence, then spare him, but if this is not so, show him your judgment."

Link started to understand. _This Lord Jabu-Jabu must be like our Great Deku Tree._

Akari pulled a key from a pocket in his skin and unlocked Link's cage. Then he opened the door, turned the cage upside-down, and dumped Link out onto the dock. "Show us your divine will!" Akari shouted, and then pushed Link into the water.

Fortunately, Link had learned how to swim in Kokiri Forest. He rushed to the surface and treaded water there, spitting out the water he had accidentally swallowed. He was confused about what exactly was happening. Everyone was looking at him, as if expecting something to happen.

Then, he felt the strange sensation that something was moving in the water underneath him. He turned around and stared into the depths of the lake. A shadow detached itself from the bottom and was rushing towards him. As the shadow drew nearer, Link could finally tell what it was: an enormous blue fish! Judging from the ornate golden crown on its head, he figured that this must be Lord Jabu-Jabu.

Link grew nervous as the fish came closer and closer. What did it want with him? Its blue eyes were fixed on him. Then, its mouth opened, revealing two rows of sharp teeth and a cavernous black hole. Link had the painful realization that he was about to be this fish's dinner!

He tried to swim away, but it was too late. He had one last look at the watching Zora before the jaws sprung up out of the water around him and snapped shut.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu has made his judgment," Akari said.


End file.
